Ciels bestfriend
by smexy-bunny-13
Summary: Lady Sophia is Ciel phantomhive's childhood best friend, advisor, and his fiancé. Read and follow her and get to know her in her story! (I'm not good at summaries lol) cielxoc
1. description for oc

**A/N: You can ship this part this is just a description of my oc. oh and I decided to to a break on my resident evil thing im trying to get it done but this came up and I just couldn't help myself lol.**

* * *

** Name:  Sophia Destiny Hope**

** Looks: jet black hair that goes to her waist. dark blue eyes, and pale skin. ( look at the cover picture to kind of an idea)**

** Height:**** She's about 2 in. shorter than ciel**

**Age:****12 (at the beginning like ciel)**

** Birthday:  DEC. 14 (Lick Ciel)**

** Relation to ciel:  she's his fiancé also his best friend from his childhood. his advisor for his company.**

** A little bit about Sophia:  She pretty much is always smiling and laughing. her best friends are Elizabeth and ciel. her parents died along with ciel's so now shes staying with was also kidnapped with ciel but didn't make a contract with Sebastian. her favorite colors are blue purple and red, which is what the colors of her dresses mostly 's innocent and pure so ciel try's to keep things age appropriate for her though she goes on missions with him... you'll find out more about her and her life as the story goes on.**

* * *

** A/N: I'm so excited to start a new story! I hope you guy will like it. **


	2. Chapter 1

A/N** So because this is chapter one it my be a little rocky but hopefully it'll be better in chapter two. **

**Well here we goo!**

* * *

Lady Sophia stood in front of floor length mirror, making sure her purple bow on her dark blue dress was nice and tight and making that not a single hair was out of place, where she heard a knock at the door.

" Come in." she called out giving the door a glance. Hers and her fiancé, Ciels butler and demon, Sebastian, entered the room giving the young mistress of the house a smile

" lady Sophia, it is time for breakfast. the young master is already waiting for you." Sophia turned and gave him a bright smile.

" thank you, I'll be down in a moment." With that the demon butler bowed with a closed eye smile and turned and left the room, to most likely finish up with the food. After a few more seconds, she decided to make her way down. as she was making her way down she was bumped into by the maid and only other female in the house, Mei-Rin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry mi' lady, I should have been watching where I was going! " the clumsy maid practically yelled. Lady Sophia smiled and giggled

" its fine Mei-Rin. So how did you sleep? " she asked.

" oh I slept fine mi' lady. and you? are you heading to the dinning room? " Mei-Rin asked her blushing.

Sophia gave a nod. " yes, I'm quite hungry I didn't get to eat last night, but I slept well, thanks for asking." both girls stopped in front of the doors leading to the dinning room and Mei-Rin opened them, bowed and let Sophia go through before going in and closing the door. Mei-Rin walked to the side of the table where the rest of the servants, Bard, Finni, and Tanaka, stood.

Sophia smiled at her fiancé, Ciel, who sat at the end of the table.

" good morning Ciel! How did you sleep? " she asked as she sat on the right side of him.

Ciel gave a small smile, but Lady Sophia new that he was happy to see her.

" Good morning Lady Sophia. I slept well thank you." Ciel couldn't help but think about how beautiful and happy his fiancé and best friend looked.

" Ciel how many times do I have to tell you call me Sophia."

Before he could say anything else, Sebastian walked through the door with a tray of food and tea.

" Today for the master there will be scones and Earl Gray." He sat down Ciels plate before moving to Lady Sophia. " for the lady, toast and imported jam along with Earl Gray." Lady Sophia gave him a smile.

" thank you Sebastian. " the demon butler bowed with his left hand over his chest and left to prepare for the guest the master and the mistress were having for a business meeting. It was silent for a few minutes before a sound of a dart being thrown made Sophia look up, just in time to see it hit him in the back of the head.

" ow ow ow! " Sophie watched as he ran to stand by Ciel. "what was that for master? What did I do? " Ciel didn't even look up, but he continued eating like this was a normal thing.

" nothing. " Sophia couldn't help but give a little giggle at poor Finni's face. "I don't need to justify my actions. "

Suddenly, Sebastian burst through the doors. "There you all are! " he looked at Finni who was jumping around. " Finni! Have you finished weeding the court-yard? " he didn't wait for an answer as he turned to mei rin. " mei rin! Have you washed all the bedding? "

Ooh... well hmmm.. " she started messing with her fingers. He turned to bard

" Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? " bard gave a little laugh and scratched the back of his neck. " Tanaka.. " he turned to Tanaka who was in his chibi form. " Well I suppose you're alright as you are. "

" ho ho ho. " was all Tanaka said. Sophia loved Tanaka because he always made her laugh and he's been in the family since she and Ciel were born. Sebastian turned back to the others.

" Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. " Sebastian got a scary look on his face. " So get back to work! " the servants ran out of the room as fast as they could scared put of their poor little minds. " simply hopeless. " Sebastian said after the door was closed. Ciel went back to eating but it took Sophia a second to stop her giggles. It was amazing how fast Sebastian could get them back to work, it was also amusing.

* * *

Ciel and Sophia were walking up the grand stairway. " Ciel do you think todays lessons will be hard? " Sophia asked him before noticing he had stopped to look at the painting of his parents. She also looked up at it and remembered all the good times they had before that day, before that month. She looked at Ciel and wondered how he felt.

" Ciel, you can always take down the painting or move it, if it pains you to look at it. You are after all the head of the house now. " she said quietly. She gave him a smile when he gave her a thankful look.

" mistress Sophia, what would I do without you. " they both looked up at the painting once more. " come, let's go to my study we have much to do. " He offered his are, Sophia lopped her arm through his and they both made their way up together.

* * *

Ciel and Sophia both sat in Ciel's study, with Ciel in his chair behind his desk and Sophia next him.

" Sophia how about we take a break and play chess since we're getting nowhere. " he gave her a kicked puppy look knowing she would break.

Sophia sighed. " Alright, I guess a little break never hurt anyone. " she grinned, Ciel couldn't help but grin back.

As the got the game ready, Sophie let her mind wonder, but she realized that she was staring at Ciel. She looked back at the pieces , when something entered her mind.

" Ciel, if you were in a would of chess, what would you consider everyone? " she held up a pawn. " Finni, Bard, mei rin, and Tanaka would be the pawns, don't you think? " Ciel looked up surprised by the question.

" yea, I agree but... " he trailed off looking nervously at Sophia. " Never min let's start the game. " Sophia nodded. Ciel loved playing chess with Sophia because she would always get close to winning, she's never won but close to.

* * *

" I'm a bit hungry, I want something sweet to eat. " Ciel had his elbows on the desk and his fingers laced together, Sophia sat on the desk looking out the window kicking her legs back and forth. She was somewhat listening to their conversation.

" you shouldn't eat now, master. Wouldn't want to spoil your appetite. Surly you wouldn't want to have lady Sophia eat with Mr Damian all by herself now do you? " Sebastian asked trying to get Ciel to change his mind. But Ciel was just to stubborn

" I don't care about that make me a parfait(?). " but Sebastian stood his ground

" I'm sorry sir. " Ciel let put an irritated sound.

" fine than. " he stood up and walked to the window. " about the portrait in the hallway.. "

"yes? " Sebastian stood waiting to see where this was going.

" take it down. " Sebastian looked surprised at the started rubbing his ring, Sophia jumped off the desk to stand next to him hugging him while he wrapped his arm around her, both were now rubbing their rings " I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent. And I'm head of the house now. " he said confidently.

Sebastian smiled and bowed. "consider it done, my lord. " he stood up straight.

Sophia turned and looked at him. " Sebastian, can you please bring some tea. " she gave him a sweet smile.

Sebastian smiled at her. " right away mistress.

* * *

Ciel was sitting across from , with Sophia right next to him like always. Ciel moved his piece listening to Mr. Damiano talk about business. Sophia sat watching and listening, considering she is the advisor for the company.

" The progress we have been making with the East India factory is quiet astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff. " Mr Damiano said with his thick Italian accent.

"bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. " Sophia couldn't help but nod. " seems I lose a turn. "

" Right now is the perfect time, we should begin expanding the company and building a strong la-. " Ciel interrupted him.

" go on its your turn. " Mr Damiano seemed surprised at the sudden interruption.

" oh. I just spin this than?. Okay there, five spaces. " he move his piece. " no what I wanted to ask you, perhaps contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion. " Sophia shook her head, no wonder Ciel wanted to play this game with this so-called 'innocent' man. Mr Damiano frowned seeing her shake her head but replaced it with a smile. " i believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord. And i would consider it an honor to help expand the funtom company-"

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. " Mr Damiano looked surprised and confused. "and its your turn again I lost a turn remember? "

" oh I see. " he picked up the spinning top. " right I move six. "

" three. " Sophia cut in. Mr Damiano looked at her confused

"I'm sorry my lady? " Sophia looked at him.

" you lost a leg of you remember. So now you can only move half the number of spaces. "

" oh my. " Mr Damiano laughed. " this is a gruesome bored game. Is there anyway I could get my leg back? " he asked

" I'm afraid not sir. " she said quietly.

" lady Sophia is correct. I'm afraid once something is truly lost sir that one can never get it back. " Sophia looked down as ceil snatched the game piece from the Italian man. He sat it down on its space. " your body is burned by raging flames. " Sophia gasped quietly. Mr Damiano looked scared and nervous at the space where a body was being burned.

Sebastian entered the room saving Damiano from Ceils wrath. "pardon the interruption but dinner is ready. " he gave a smile.

" oh dinning out in the exquisite stone garden! " happy to get put of the awkward situation. " shall we go, my lord, my lady? " he asked while getting up

"very well. " ceil agreed and Sophia nodded both getting up. " we'll finish the game later. " Ciel said making his way to the door with Sophia following behind

"oh is the any real reason we should finish, its obvious that I'm going to lose. " Mr Damiano said looking at the two children. Both turned and looked at him.

"we're not in the habit of abandoning game halfway through. " Ciel replied for the both of them. As they turned Ciel grabbed Sophia's hand.

" how childish. " they heard him whisper. Sophia turned.

"what was that sir. " she asked innocently but there was a dark look on her face. Ciel saw this and was amused for he hadn't seen her act like this in quite some time.

" I'm mean it takes a Childs eyes to see what's really important. Its a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's for most toy makers. It certainly impresses me. " he said standing and following the two children quickly. As she passed, Sophia gave Sebastian a slight nod, one that only he would notice and understand.

* * *

Ciel, Sophia ,and Mr Damiano headed to the table outside. Since it was dark out there were lanterns lighting it up. As usual Ciel sat at the head of the table with Sophia right next to him, Mr Damiano at the opposite side of the table. Ciel pulled out a chair for Sophia and pushed her in, Sebastian doing the same for him. Sophia gave him a smile making him blush lightly.

As she looked around, Sophia was impressed. "excellent work Sebastian. " she whispered to him. He gave a smile in return.

"on tonight's menu, is a fine sliced raw beef Donburi, courtesy of our chef , Bardroy. " Ciel, Lady Sophia and Mr D (I got tire of my computer trying to change stuff that I most likely didn't catch) all looked the bowl of raw meat in surprise. Sophia didn't think that this would be dinner, bard most have done something knowing him.

" A pile of raw beef? and this is dinner? " Mr D asked still in shock. Sophia ad Ciel had already started eating not really careing for the conversation Sebastian and Mr D were having.

" Yes. But surely you've heard about it. " Sebastian smiled and it seem like there was a dramatic background behind him as he explained it. " This , good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy. A dish, offered as a sign of gratitude for someone who has accomplished work.- " Sebastian got even more dramatic as it went on. Sophia even stopped eating to see what was happening. " _That_, sir is the wonder of Donburi! This is a token from our master and mistress, to show their thanks for all of your hard work, on the companies behalf. " He told the shock man. Sophia silently applauded him, while Ciel continued eating.

_that's our Sebastian! _Sophia thought. She saw Finni, Bard, and Tanaka in the bushes of to the side also praising him and looking at him in awe. Mr D seemed to have snapped out of his shock.

" excellent! " he threw is arms in the air. " what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantohive hospitality in action! "

Sebastian stood nex to Mei Fin. " the vintage, we are pouring tonight was selected to complement the flavor of soy sauce.. Mei Ron. " he turned to her. Mei Rin stood nervously. Sophia knew of her little crush on Sebastian. " now Mei Rin. " she seemed to some what snapped out of it.

" yes, sir! " Sebastian got next to her face. Sophia heard a crack and glanced over to see Mei Rin blushing and freaking out a little.

" why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of win. " Sebastian whispered.

" of course! Yes sir! " she started walking toward Mr D. She started mumbling and stumbling over her feet. Sophia paled a little knowing that she was going to do something clumsy. It seemed she tripped and star spilling the wine.

Ciel stopped eating and watched with Sophia, both shock.

_Mei Rin stop your spilling the wine! _Sophia thought, her eyes widening? Just as a drop was dropping from the table, Sebastian pulled the table cloth, catching the drop. He removed the table cloth without moving anything else on the table and without the guess noticing, in fact it seemed as Mr D was to busy eating to notice much. Mr D finally put his bowl down noticing the missing cloth.

" huh! Where did the table cloth go? " he asked shock and still looking at the table.

" pay no mind sir. " lady Sophia told him softly.

" yes, a speck of dirt most unsightly. We had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. " Ciel told him his eyes closed and his head bowed to his bowl. Sebastian bowed.

" please accept my apology, sir. " ceil and Sophia continued eating. " do continue, enjoy the meal at your leisure. " he bowed.

" oh. Oh my. " Mr D laughed. " Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you both have acquired. " ceil looked up and smiled.

" pay him no mind. He merely acts as he fits as one of our servants. " Sophia smiled.

" my master is quite correct about that. " Sebastian looked at ceil. " you see I a, simply one _hell _of a butler. " Ciel throw him a glare while Sophia smiled gaining row in return from both of them.

* * *

After dinner , the group made their way back upstairs, Sophia with her arms looped around ceils and Mr D behind them.

" that was thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord and my lady. Now than, about the contract. " they sat.

" before we discuss that, we must finish the game. " Ciel reminded him.

" Ugh. Yes, of course. I do have a pressing appointment. Perhaps another ti-" he stated but was interrupted.

" Children can be very demanding about their games. " he looked up and smiled. " Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." Mr D glared at him. Sophia caught this and glared in return, making him stop.

" No. Of course not, perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone? " He asked. Sophia nodded. As he was heading out the door, he bumped into Sebastian. They looked at eachother.

" I brought some tea for you and my masters." Sebastian told him with a smile

" I'll be right back." and he continued on his way out. Sebastian walked into the room ad served Ciel and Sophia tea. Ciel sniffed it, and pulled it back in disgust. Sophia seeing the way he acted smelled it and gave it a sipped, but also pulled back in disgust.

" What is this? It smells terribly weak. " Ciel said frowning .

" Out of consideration for our guess, I have brought some Italian tea." Sebastian explained.

" Italian? "

" Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high quality Italian tea can be quite difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, master?"

Ciel looked at the cup with a hard look. "no, its not. " he continued to look at it wit a frown. " I don't like it at all."

"and you, my lady?" Sebastian asked turning to her. Sophia shook her head and handed him her cup. "I'll see to desert preparation. " he started putting things back on the cart.

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is know for its courtesy. " he said we a smirk.

" yes, my young lord. " Sebastian bowed with a smile. He than left. Sophia pulled out her sketch book and started sketching.

"Ciel, I don't trust . " she told him not looking up.

" yes, I saw the looks you gave him when he said those ill things about us." he looked at her with a small smile, amusement in his eyes. Sophia blused a light red.

" Yes, well, he shouldn't say such things, I mean we are running a company by ourselves, and at 12 much less." she finished sketching and showed Ciel. " what do you think about this, give me your honest opinion."

It was a rabbit with a blues vest, a black top hat with a blue ribbon that had a rose, and an eye patch over one of his eyes.

" I think its great just give it a little more detail." Sophia took it and started sketching, after a little she handed the drawing back, this time the rabbit had a silver pocket watch, and a wooden cane with a gold handle. " better! " Sophia smiled at him. she looked at the door than back to her best friend.

" Since our guess might take awhile, why don't play chess, yes? " she asked with a smile. as the two played the heard a crash in the house. " lose a leg in the enchanted forest. " Sophia said making ciel look up.

"what? are you alright? you look pale." he asked concern for his fiancé.

" I'm alright. its just, its hard doing this cures. " she gave him a smile to show him she was fine. Sophia decided now was the time to tell him that she knew about Sebastian. " Ciel, I know Sebastian is not human." he went quite. Ciel had been hoping to protect Sophia and keep her safe from the evil in the world. He was afraid of her leaving him if she found out what was happening.

" Sophia? " he asked quietly hoping she wasn't angry with him. Sophia looked at him with a smile.

" Ciel, I know your trying to protect me, and I thank you for that," she got up to stand next to him and gave him a hug. "but know you know that I can handle that type of stuff, plus nothing can make me leave your side, what type of fiancé would I be if I left? " she gave him a kiss on the check making him blush. She sat on the arm of Ciel's chair, and looked at the door. " its seems Sebastian is scaring the wits out of poor . " she giggled, Ciel looked up t her with a smile and grabbed her hand. Sophia looked down with a light blush.

* * *

, i hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive hospitality all the way down to your buns.

Ciel laughed a little. " what an unattractive screm. Sounds like a pig being taken off to slaughter." Sophia smiled and laid her head on Ciel's. " What a presumption, first, he sales the East Indian company. Than, he dares ask for more money. did he think t o regain my trust?" he gripped Sophia's hand that was laying around his shoulder. Sophia looked out the window wondering how had survive after everything that had happened to him. Ciel looked back to the game to see he had landed on 'happy end' he pushed the piece over.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back." Sebastian walked into the room.

" master, mistress, it is time for bed." with that the two made their way to their room and hoped into their bed facing eachother Ciel gave her a kiss on the forehead pulled her close to him.

" goodnight. my sweet Sophia." he whispered to her. she looked at him with a smile and blush

"goodnight, Ciel" and with that both fell asleep.

* * *

**please leave review it would mean so much to me! ciel might be alittle ooc but whatever that's okay! well until next chapter! bye!**


	3. his butler, stongest

Sophia was walking down the halls, to the game room, when she came upon the troubling trio. Finny and Mei Rin sat on their knees looking at Brad who had his head in a hole, looking at some wires. Sophia stopped to look at them but it seem that they didn't notice. She leaned next to them.

"is it the mice again, Bard? " she asked making all three servants jump. She giggled and gave a soft smile.

" Oh! it is my lady, yes it is!" Mei Rin answered her question with a slight blush. The lady stood up to her up right position.

"do you need any help catching them?" she tilted her head in a questioning manor. All three stood up so fast, Sophia blink and it took her a second to figure out what happened.

"oh no! its fine! we can do! You shouldn't have to worry my lady!" all three yelled waving their hands in the air. she shrugged.

" well if you're sure." she continued to the game room, she could hear the crashes coming from where she just left and sighed. " Sebastian is going to have their heads if the continue to make so much noise." she shook her head.

She finally came to the door to the game room and knocked. as she opened the door she said. " I'm sorry about all the noise that they are making." and she bowed to their guess.

"well if it isn't my favorite niece!" Sophia walked over to madam red.

"good afternoon, madam, Grell" she turned to madams butler than to an Asian man and woman. " Lau, Ran Mao how are you both today?"

" just fine, my lady" they both bowed back to her. Sophia took a seat next to Ciel.

"Sophia, darling, you look absolutely adorable!" madam red yell with little hearts in her eyes. That day Sophia decided to wear a red dress with dark red roses on the ruffles.

" but madam I don't compare to you. you look even more beautiful than I, in red." Mad red awed. Sophia turn to see he was slightly amused and gave him a smile.

" your tea." Sebastian handed madam a delicate tea-cup. he poured everyone a cup explaining where it came from and what type it was.

" what a wonderful sent. when prepared properly, there's no comparison" while Sebastian served Ciel and Sophia their tea, Grell stood behind him, admiring him.

" Grell!" madam red called to him, making him perk slightly in hope.

" yes my lad?!" he was ever so hopeful but his hopes were shot down.

" watch and learn."

" yes my lady" he gave a sad and disappointed face.

Sophia saw this and pitied the man. " Madam Red, go easy on him." but she didn't seem to hear her, Ciel did though ad gave her a soft smile.

" In any case," Madam turned to Sebastian, and started rubbing his back, or more so his butt. " you truly are a fine man!" Sophia, embarrassed at seeing such things, covered her dark red face with her hands. " Why don't you stop serving at a manor house, and come work for us?"

Ciel coughed into a close fist, after seeing Sophia.

_this isn't good for her. we may be 12 but she is still a child. I have to put a stop to this before it goes any farther._

" Madam Red!" he called out to her causing her to stop.

" oh pardon me! I started kneading him without realizing it." as she said this it seem that a background with pink harts popped up behind her. " I wonder if it's just a doctor's habit" she blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Sophia took her hands away from her head once she made sure it was fine, she smiled at Ciel, ( Jeez she does this a lot lol .) grateful to have him.

"is it true that one of your previous guests was in the smuggling trade?" Lau sat his cup down and stood.

" yes." was all Ciel said.

"you both should have left the extermination to Lau." Madam looked at both children. " No one knows where a mouse nests better than a mouse. Lau made his way over to the two children and sat his hands on both of their heads. Sophia and Ciel looked at each other not sure what to do.

" I'm a domesticated marmot." he leaned his head down " if it is the Earl's or the mistress order, then I shall do the dirty work." not a second later both found themselves in Madam Reds arms.

" don't you dare try to lay a finger on my precious nephew, or his sweet little fiancé!" she was practically breathing fire and choking the said children. Both were trying to escape from their death traps while Madam and Lau continued to have a little fight.

" Oh, my! There's no way I'd try to lay a finger on them out here." Lau defended himself casually.

" are you saying that you'd do it somewhere else?!" she finally let them go making them fall on the floor." that is quite the criminal proposal!" Ciel stood up and helped Sophia off of the ground.

" young master? mistress?" both left the room still hearing Madam Red and Lau.

" you under stand how protective I can be over my darling nephew and his sweet fiancé!" both sighed as they left

" here.." Ciel muttered, Sophia smiled. they walked down the hall.

"it went this way, guys!" Sophia giggled as finny ran past in a cat costume holding a cat.

"and here.." Ciel put his hand on his head, but smiled as he saw Sophia laugh and smile.

" Its him!" Mei Rin ran pass with mouse traps. they both ran back past but this time , Finny had the cat on his head biting him, and Mei Rin with the mouse traps stuck to her hand. Bard the opposite way with a ladle. by this time Sophia had tears forming in her eyes but was trying to cover up her laughter, but that didn't really work.

"young master, mistress?" both turn to see Sebastian behind them. " today we will be having a deep-dish apple raisin pie. It will be ready soon; will you both eat with your guests?" Sophia clapped her hands and was practically bouncing at the sound of the pie, Sebastian's pie were always so good.

" Bring it to my study. I can't deal with them anymore." both turn to Sophia.

" and what about you young mistress?" Sophia turned back to the rest of the servants, who were chasing the mice around, and she smiled

" I shall join him." she turn back to them. " I would rather not be choked by madam again." she chuckled. they both turned and left to the study.

" Very good, my lord and lady." Sebastian bowed he then looked at the others and in a flash he caught both mice in one hand. he placed both in Tanka's net as the others stared at him in surprise and all three were breathing hard. "stop playing and get to work."

" yes sir." they looked down

* * *

Ciel shut the door once he entered behind Sophia. " finally, peace and quiet." he sighed. Sophia turned and smiled. she started opening her mouth but before she could say anything, someone grabbed them and put a cloth over their nose and mouth. Sophia and Ciel started seeing black, but instead of worrying about themselves they worried about each other.

* * *

" Mater? Mistress?" Sebastian knocked. " young masters, I've brought your afternoon tea." but it stayed silent. " young masters?" he opened the door to find the room in a complete mess. and the window open. " this is terrible. the tea will go to waste." ( of course he cares about the tea lol).

* * *

" "the order of England's underworld".. One if the "villainous nobles" that have assumed the bad-guy role for the royal family for generations... " the Queen's guard dogs," who uses their absolute power to bite to death anyone who opposes her..." the Italian man walked over to get a cigar(?) from a box. Sophia turned to Ciel, both were chained and beaten but Ciel more so than Sophia, he had taken some of the hits so she wouldn't have to. "Just how many nicknames do you have? and how many families have you crushed.. Ciel Phantomhive, Sophia Hope?"

" I thought it was you, Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family!" Both looked at the man in font of them, one of the men who had come to the manor. he was blonde with his hair up and a scar across his face.

" Say, little Phantomhive's, it's tough for the Italian Mafia in this country. All these Englishmen have tea-encrusted brains." he walked closer to them and squatted (hehe) in front of them. " People in the family business like us have to rack our brains to come up with smart ways to make money. And that's exactly what drugs are for."

"in the Pharmacy Act of '68, even opium was listed restricted. The Queen has ordered us, not to let the vermin or the drugs run wild anymore." Azzurro sighed and put his hand on his head.

" This is why I hate Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You're all a bunch a mama's boys about your stupid Queen." he grabbed their faces with his hands and got close t o them. " You try to line your own pockets while you bind us with rules. But we're birds of a feather, aren't we? let's get along." he smiled.

" We've left orders for our servants to give your storehouse key to the authorities if we Don't com back." Azzurro looked surprise. " Sorry, but I have no intention of ,making friends with a filthy rat." Ciel gave him a smirk. Azzurro looked at Sophia

" what about you, mistress? would you care to join me?" he asked her. Sophia's reply was simple, a look of disgust and a turn of her head. Azzurro stood and pointed a gun at her head making Ciel and Sophia look up in surprise and fear.

" don't you underestimate an adult, you damn brats! I already have my men waiting at you estate. Where's the key? spit it out fast, or I'll kill your servants one by one." Sophia and Ciel turned to look at each other, nodded, and look back at the man with a large grin.

"You better hope your little lap dogs actually know how to fetch." Ciel had a calm and mocking voice. Azzurro instead of hitting Ciel hit Sophia, just 'cause he knew it would hurt Ciel even more, knocking her to the ground. Ciel's eyes went wide as he seen her hit the floor.

Azzurro dropped his cigar to pick up the telephone that he had.

"are you alright Sophia." Ciel asked her with a worried voice. Sophia didn't open her but nodded her head.

"Did you hear that?" Azzurro asked the people on the other side of the phone. "negations broke down." his slammed the phone back on the hook.

* * *

" Now, where can the young master and mistress have gone off to?" Sebastian was walking up and down the halls looking for both children, pie still in hand. He stopped to think.

"Sebastian!" he looked up to see Mei Rin running with a letter in her hand waving it in the air. " I just found a letter at the front door, yes!" she yelled.

" address to whom?" Sebastian asked.

"Er, "The Lord and Lady Phantomhive's Servants." Sebastian could feel someone watching him and turn scaring the gunman. Mei Rin's shoe lace came undone causing her to trip into Sebastian, just as a bullet came threw the window and into the wall, right were Sebastian had stood not a minute ago. Sebastian caught the unharmed pie, letting it gently hit the tray.

" Mei Rin, the letter." said maid looked up her face a dark red.

" Y-Yes sir, yes!" she stood handing the demon butler the letter.

" " If you want us to return you master and mistress safely, bring_ it _to Nova Scotia Gardens in Bethnal Green" what a vulgar invitation." Mei Rin stood behind him blushing and day dreaming.

" Sebastian!" the butler looked up to see the others running toward them.

" say, what happened?" he turned to see Madam Red, and Lau walking toward them as well.

" I apologize for the commotion. Nothing is the matter, so please don't worry." Sebastian assured them. Ran Mao came out from behind Lau, and Grell came running out of breath.

" " nothing"..?" Madam asked uncertain. Sebastian turned to the other servants.

" I'm sorry, everyone, but would you please clean this up?" he handed them the pie as he walked past them.

"by "clean up," do you mean... we can eat it?" Bard turn but it seemed Sebastian disappeared. " huh? Sebastian?"

* * *

" sorry, I bungled it." the shooter told Azzurro over the phone

"bungled it?!" the Mafia leader yelled. " you useless fools! This is the problem with scum like you. Forget it, just get back here."

the shooter turned and saw something behind them. "W-Wait, there's something strange..." he saw something black running after them. " Wh-What's that?!"

Azzurro laughed. " What, you meet a bear in the woods or someth-" he was cut off by scared screams. " What's with you guys? Did you attract too much attention?"

"speed up!" the shooter yelled at the driver desperate to put space between them and that thing, but the thing seemed closer than ever and had a creepy grin on its face " it's coming.."

" cut it out already!" Azzurro was starting to get scared by now.

" No good, it's here!" then there were screams and a crash Azzurro stood in shock and silence.

" H-Hey.. What happened?" he didn't get a reply, but he got a small laugh from Ciel and a grin from Sophia.

" Sounds like your game of fetch failed." Ciel was kicked in the stomach causing Sophia to cry out

" Quiet, you damn brat!" he continued to kick him. finally after a few minutes he went back to the phone. " Hey, if you don't answer me right now, I swear I'll kill you mongrels!" but the voice that he got was not the shooters

" Hello. I represent the Phantomhive estate." Azzurro looked shock. " would my master and mistress happen to be there?" Sebastian didn't get an answer. " Hello? What's the matter? Hello?" Azzurro tried to form words but couldn't.

"woof" Ciel barked loudly. Azzurro stood still waiting.

" Very good, my lord. I'll be there to pick you both up momentarily." and with that Sebastian pulled the cord dislocating the call, and leaving Azzurro still frozen in shock.

"Thank you for letting me use you telephone." He looked at the two frighten men as he sat on the hood of the car keeping it from falling. " By the way, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. First, who is your master?" he didn't get a reply. " I am not a very patient man. You don't want to turn into Humpty Dumpties, do you?" he threaten them. They started freaking out, the driver put his head on the wheel scared out of his poor mind.

" He's Azzorro Vanel of the Ferro family! He has a hideout in the northern East End!" the shooter replied as quickly as he could, not wanting to die. Sebastian smiled and stood. " We only work for him!" the shooter held his hand out as if to stop him.

" oh, I see. I'm sorry to have stopped you. Please, be on your way." he bowed and hopped of the car letting it slide. he threw the phone at the shooter and it seemed to weigh them down because as soon as he caught it, they fell. Sebastian turned and pulled out his watch completely ignoring the men and the big explosion. "Oh my, look at the time. If I don't hurry, I'll be late for dinner." he stared making his way to the Vanel estates, not looking back.

* * *

Madam Red, Lau and Ran Mao were in a carriage with Grell as their driver. Lau had his arm around Ran Mao with Madam sitting across from them looking at the ground.

" Hey, is everything really all right" Madam looked up at Lau after a moment of silenced.

" If that butler says nothing is wrong. There's something unshakeable between him and the lord and lady, after all the time they've spent together. He's always stuck fast to the two, like a shadow." he told her. Madam red was confused.

" Huh? Didn't Sebastian only come to them about two years ago?"

"Really? Well, the human memory is rather vague.." Lau stated innocently." Right, Ran Mao?" he asked the confused girl.

"Why you.." Madam Red crossed her arms. Grell sat up front thinking about Sebastian.

* * *

" The Phantomhive guard dog is going to bust in here!" he turn to his man. " Tighten security at the gate! Don't let a single rat through! Don't let him step one foot inside!

Men stood waiting at the gate but it was useless,as Sebastian had made it past them and the gate and was making his way up the front steps toward the door.

" My, what a fine mansion. " he stopped and said letting the men know that he was there.

" who the devil are you?!" one man asked as he stared in shock.

" Ah " Sebastian turned to look at them. " my apologies. I represent the house of Phantomhive.

* * *

" oh, where did Sebastian go?" Mei Rin asked as she bard and Finny lead their heads on the table in the kitchen.

" totally." Finny agreed.

" I don't care where he is or what he's doing." bard looked at them. he stood and slammed his hands on the table. " The issue right now is_ this! _" he turned to them. " By "clean it up," does he mean we can eat it?! Or can't we?!" Finny turned his head and looked at the pie.

" I think maybe we can." he gave a small laugh.

" Idiot! If we make the wrong call on this one, we'll be sportin' his special 'triple-scoop ice cream' on our heads!" Mei Rin stood and slammed milk on the table.

" Bard, it's not good to get irritated, no! You're short on calcium. Drink this, yes!" she offered. Bard 'tch'ed

"I don't want it." Mei Rin jumped next to him, while Finny kept his head on the table blushing, for who knows why.

" Do not underestimate the milk! If you drink lots of it, your bones will grow strong, yes!" she defended the poor milk

* * *

A man screamed as he held his arm that was twisted unnaturally " My bone.. My bone is broken!" around him laid dead or injured bodies.

" Excuse me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sebastian pulled out his silver watch. " 5:34." he put it back in his pocket and opened the doors leading to the dining hall. As soon as he entered the room guns fired, but he manage to stop them with his silver tray. He ran and threw the tray like a Frisbee hitting men and knocking them unconscious. He jumped on the table still dodging shots and grabbed plates , throw them as well hitting their marks

"Shit! Call in the guys from the west building. We'll pump him full of bullets!" one man yelled

"A swarm of rats. I'll get nowhere at this rate." the butler pulled out his watch.

* * *

" I've decided!" Bard raise his fist in the air. " I'm gonna eat it! Mei Rin," he turned to the maid who was drinking milk. " get tea! Finny," he turned to the boy who was still sitting at the table with his head on the table. " get out the silver"

" Yes, sir!" the two with chibi Tanaka saluted, and went of to do their jobs.

"I'm sure it was in this draw." Finny stated as he pulled open a draw, only to find spoons. "Huh?" the other two came to look next to him.

" Somethin' wrong?"

" that's strange. The silverware should be here, but I don't see a single piece.

* * *

Sebastian pulled out the big guns, his silverware, and jumped in the air throwing them, hitting the men in the head, killing them.

"Who the hell is that guy?!" one of them yelled before having a butter knife in the head ( poor guy such a way to go.. not)

" A Phantomhive butler who cant do this much isn't worth his salt." he jumped throwing more silverware at the men.

At the end of it , he hung upside-down on the chandelier with his arms crossed.

"My goodness... That took a little more time than I would have liked." He jumped off and took at his watch " 5:43"

* * *

Azzurro stood with a gun pointed at the door, he was shaking. It was quiet as they listened to Sebastian's footsteps get closer. Finally they stopped and the door was pushed open showing the man in black. He bowed with his arm over his chest.

"I have come to retrieve my master and mistress."

"ha! This is a surprise. I was imagining a brawny giant, but you're just some milksop in a tail coat. Who are you? You're not just a butler."

"no, I am merely one hell of a butler... that's all" he looked behind Azzurro to see Sophia laying on the ground, his eyes widened, they then moved to Ciel who was on the other side of the room. Azzurro spoke making Sebastian look at him

" Oh, really? At any rate, I don't intend to fight you. But.." he pulled Sophia by the hair making her give a little scream. both Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widened." you better have brought the goods."

" yes." he reached in and pulled out a key" here it is." Before he could say anything a bullet shot through his head followed by many others

"Sebastian!" Sophia cried out closed to tears.

" Sophia close your eyes! now!" Ciel ordered, not wanting her to see the bloody sight. Sophia did as she was told not wanting to see anymore.

Azzurro gave a slightly crazed laugh, tightening his hold and standing up with Sophia, and moved to sit next to Ciel still looking at Sebastian's still body. " Sorry, milksop, but I win this game! I'm up against Phantomhive, the game master, so of course I had a trump card to play!" he looked at both children, Ciel glaring , and Sophia who was looking a Ciel. " I damaged the goods a little bit, but should fetch a good price-" he was interrupted by Ciel.

" I've had enough. you harmed my fiancé and you are still doing so!" he looked at the man still holding Sophia with a glare filled with hate for hurting someone close to him. he turned his head to Sebastian. " Hey! How long are you going to play around? How long do you intend to play dead?"

"goodness gracious." his hand twitched

"Th-That's impossible!" Azzurro yelled shock, his men, or what was left of them, took a few steps in shock as Sebastian stood up.

"Today's guns are so muck more efficient. Quite different than the guns of a hundred years ago." he coughed in his hands and showed the bloody bullets. " I'll give these back to you."

" What are you waiting for?! Kill him!" Azzurro ordered. the men lifted their guns but before the could shoot, Sebastian threw their used bullets hitting them in the chest. Azzurro sat in shock, he let go of Sophia's hair but kept his arm around her.

" Oh dear, my clothes are full of holes." Sebastian looked at his clothing with disappointment.

"that's what you get for fooling around, you idiot."

" young master, you and the mistress look good."

" st-stop" Azzurro started panicking.

" You're like a caterpillar; it's quite pathetic and wonderful. It suits a small, weak creature like you."

"If you come any closer I'll kill her!"that stopped Sebastian from moving.

" please hurry Sebastian, his breath smells bad." Sophia turned her head away from the mans breath

"but if I come any closer, you be killed my lady." Sebastian raised his arm a little

"do you intend to violate our contract?" Ciel asked him

" of course not. I am your faithful servant." he put his left arm across his chest and closed his eyes.

" what the hell kind of nonsense is this?!" Azzurro was freaking out even more almost to the brink of insanity.

" young masters,haven't I taught you how to coax me into things?" Sebastian held up a finger and tilted his head.

" this is an order save us!" both children said with Ciel opening his eye

" shut up" Azzurro went nuts and shot the gun at Sophia's head. Sophia turned her head and smiled at the poor crazy man, making him pale. " Wh-Why isn't she dead?"

"looking for something?" Sebastian held the bullet that was meant for Sophia in front of the mans face. " I'll give it back to you." he dropped the bullet in Azzurro's pocket. Azzurro's arm that held the gun twisted in an unnatural way. he feel holding his arm, while Sebastian grabbed Sophia and Ciel.

" this game wasn't much fun" Ciel muttered, Sophia nodded her head in agreement. Sebastian made his way to a chair to set them down.

"Wait! Come serve me. Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you five times what they do now. No, ten times! And you can have all the wine and women you want! So-"

Sebastian broke the bonds holding his masters, and showed Azzurro. " unfortunately, Mr. Vanel, I have no interest in the rubbish created by humans. You see, I am merely one_ hell _of a butler." he dropped the belt, and stood.

"H-Hell?" the room started turning black, with Sophia turning pale. Ciel saw this and pulled her so that her head was on his shoulder. she looked up at him and smiled than they both turned back to Sebastian.

"as long as my young master holds the contract, I am his and the mistresses loyal lap-dog. I am bound to my masters by a sacrifice, a wish, and a contract. " Ciel looked at Sophia to see her even more pale than before.

" just a little longer than everything will be alright" he whispered in her ear, only getting a nod in return.

"until the day I take his soul." at this part Sophia gripped his hand, she always hated thinking about this part of the contract, it made her sad that one day, Ciel isn't going to be there.

" unfortunately for you, mr Vanel. " Sophia started before she fainted from the hits she took and the amount of energy being taken when something supernatural happened, she has no idea why this happens it just does.

" this is game over." Ciel finished before he too fainted, from all the blows he took.

* * *

Ciel woke up to see his mansion on fire causing him a gasp.

" awake, my lord?" Sebastian asked him making him look up, Ciel looked back at the mansion to see it was fine and not in flames. Ciel looked over to see Sophia asleep in Sebastian's arms as well, Ciel moved a piece of hair that had fallen into her face, with a soft smile.

" young master! welcome back!" was what made him look away from the love of his life to his running servants. " master Ciel, Lay Sophia, you're both hurt." Ciel looked over to see Sophia hade awaken and was giving them a smile.

"we just tripped while we were out. Don't worry about me, Sophia is the one who is hurt the most." the two kept looking at them. " what, you don't trust the words of the family head?" he was getting angry that they were staring.

" that's not it; it's just.." Mei Rin trailed off.

" that looks like fun! like when you lift a baby in the air!" Finny's words made both Ciel an Sophia blush, Ciel more so than Sophia.

" P-Put me down, now!" he looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian did as he was told and handed Sophia, who was still weak, to Finny, who held her gently. " Of course it wasn't 'fun' you two are-"

" young master, mistress." they all turned to see Sebastian kneeling with his arm across his chest. " I apologize. I've committed a blunder unworthy of a Phantomhive butler.I do not know I can atone. the preparations for tonight's dinner are nowhere near complete." Sophia couldn't help but laugh, making Ciel and Sebastian look up while Mei Rin and Finny look down, all to see her smiling and shaking her head. the others couldn't help but smile, even if some where small.

* * *

**I have nothing to say right now lol I'm just glad this chapter is done so I can take a nap lol.i stayed up all day and night because I couldn't sleep but writing this mad me sleepy lol. well later! oh and before I forget review it **


	4. his butler, Omnipotent

"AHHHHHHHHH." Was heard throughout then house, and not second later, a butler on a cart burst through the dinning room doors, where Sophia and Ciel were being seated. Sophia looked up as the butler, Grell, and the cart crash into Finny as the others jumped out-of-the-way. Poor Finny's luck was not on his side, as a tea-pot went flying,spilling hot tea on his shirt.

" Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Finny started jumping around trying to keep his shirt from touching his skin. The others just stood watching to shock to move. Sophia looked up as she eat, but Ciel wasn't amused, Grell snapped out of his daze.

" I-I'm so sorry!" he ran over to Finny, who had decided instead of running to just sit out. " I'll wipe it off straight away!" He went to grab a napkin of the table, but instead grabbed the table-cloth, he pulled taking Ciel's food, before Sophia's had the chance to fall, she stood and grabbed it.

Ciel sighed raising his hand to his head in annoyance, Sophia tapped him on the arm and handed him a scone, he smile a small smile in thanks.

" young master, mistress, why did you decide to take in such a useless idiot?" Bard slid over and whispered to the two heads. (hehe)

" Like your one to talk" Ciel gave him an annoyed look. " This was one big miscalculation." Sophia nodded her head as she thought about how this began.

(_flashback)_

_"Ciel, Sophia darling, our Grell is completely incompetent. Would it be possible for you to have Sebastian train him as a butler? couldn't refuse your favorite aunt can you?" she blew a kiss as both children nodded_

_"ho ho ho" _

" I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I am causing you." the poor man looked so helpless with the others glaring, that Sophia instantly forgave him. " there is really no way to atone for my sin but to commit suicide!" he held a knife to his neck, the others stood in shock, but Sophia got up and place her hand of his shoulder.

" Grell there's no need for that, it was only a little mistake." she gave him a smile as he stared at her in awe. " and it would be a shame if I lost one of my friends"

"friend?" he asked, Sophia nodded with a brighter smile, the man couldn't help but smile back. Sebastian walked up and put his hand on Grell shoulders.

" you do not have to die." Sebastian gave him a closed eye smile. " If you stabbed yourself and bled everywhere, it would be an even larger job to clean up. Plus I'm sure the young master wouldn't want Lady Sophia to see such a gruesome sight."

" Sebastian, how kind you are." Grell had a light blush. Sophia smiled and laughed a little. behind her she could her the others talking.

" was that kind? what Lady Sophia did was kind." Bard looked at the others who just shook their heads. Sebastian stood up and picked up the tea-pot, as Sophia went back tp her seat.

" At any rate, to be bringing this farcical tea to the young master and mistress. Take note:" the others stood behind him taking notes, while Grell day dreamed about Sebastian. " the amount of tea leaves you put in should be relative to the number of people, with one for the pot. One pint of boiling water for every two portions is probably the best amount." **( does he say that in the English version? im using the subbed versions lol sorry) **Sebastian severed the new batch of tea the two.

" Great like always Sebastian!" Sophia praised giving a bright smile.

" young masters, it is almost time." Sebastian looked at his watch. " I shall have the carriage brought to the front.

" sure." "Aright" were the replies both gave him. he turned to the others.

" Well then, everyone, I shall leave the clean up to you." he turned to Grell who was still on the floor. " Grell, since you cause too much trouble, you should just rest and relax." he turned to leave but stopped and looked at Grell from over his shoulder. " And if by any chance you turn yourself over to eternal rest, please do so outide the mansion grounds. " he gave him the closed eye smile that he was famous for.

" Sebastian what kindness!"

* * *

Ciel and Sophia were in the carriage with Sebastian driving into town for Ciel's new cane.

"Ciel." he turned to look at the quiet girl across from him. " Do you think that maybe soon , we'll be able to go out on a picnic?"

" Yes, when we have a free day and if it's nice out." he gave her soft smile seeing her face light up.

" REALLY?! even the others?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

" If that's what you want." Sophia clapped her hands, happy that soon they would all go out. Before Sophia could say anything, Sebastian opened the door.

" My lord, My lady, we have arrived." Sebastian helped Ciel out but Ciel was always the one to help Sophia out, even when they were younger and went to places he was always there.

The three made their way to a shop that made canes and made their way inside.

" Welcome. young lad, young lady. Are you here for your father or something." the man asked not knowing it had irritated Ciel. Sophia saw this so she tried to keep him calm by holding his arm and hand, and she turned to the man.

"No, sir. we are here on our own business." she gave a smile. Sebastian stepped up.

" We have come to collect the master's cane. " he handed the man a cared.

"Ah, this cane, huh?" he turned to get it. " I was wondering who would use such a short cane." Ciel let a little glare slip through, his patience wearying thin.

" Well you never know sir." Sophia gave him a look hoping he would catch a hint, sadly it was ignored.

" I never thought a child like-" he didn't finish because he had the end of the cane an inch from his face.

" It is a wonderful cane," Sebastian inspected the cane. "lacking even the slightest dent!" the poor man was so scared he started sweating. Sebastian can be very scary when he wants. Sophia sat a pouch full of money.

"keep the change" she called over her shoulder as the left leaving the poor man still in shock and most likely needing a new pair of trousers.

" Finny's insane strength really is tiresome." Ciel told Sebastian as he watch Sophia walk a couple of inches away from them, looking at the shops. " Is a cane really something you can just bend by accident? thanks to that, my growth will be affected.

" It's not as if you have grown, so it was merely an inconvenience. On top of that, we have had to add another troublesome servant to our ranks today." Sophia looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, they are my friends please don't talk about them in such away." he bowed

"my apologies. lady Sophia." she wondered off to one of the phantom's toys store window.

" Look, mama! It's the Phantom Company's peter rabbit." Sophia tuned to the boy.

" Do you like it?"

" Oh yes miss?"

"Sophia. and your name is?" she asked him with a smile

"Ethan" he smiled back at her with such innocence.

" well it was nice to meet you Ethan." she tuned to his mother " you have quite a fine son, madam." she bowed and went back to Ciel and Sebastian. they gave her a look." what? I like making new friends" Ciel smiled. " Ciel, the Rabbit came out quite nicely, Don't you think?" he nodded.

" Come, is there anywhere that you two, need to go we must get back soon." Sophia shook her head, she was fine with just seeing the new toy. Ciel nodded and they went off to where ever ciel needed to go.

* * *

" The Phantom Company: one of the most influential toy companies, it rapidly expanded in less than three years, and has this wonderful mansion to showcase its immense wealth." Grell looked up at the mansion in awe, still trimming the bush. " ah, what dignified construction.

" It was only built about two years ago." bard took out his cigarette. Grell looked at the mansion in surprise.

"but it is quite magnificent.."

" that is how it was meant to be." Grell turned to see Tanaka in his true human form.

"AHH!" He started freaking out not knowing who this strange man was.

" Ah! It's the Real Tanaka!" Finny turned.

"it's been at least three months!" Mei Rin stopped raking.\

" This mansion is an exact replica of the one before it" Tanaka continued " and by 'exact', I mean that it has been restored to the point where even the scratches on the very pillars are the same."

" restored?" Grell had stopped to listen.

" The Phantomhive mansion was engulfed in flames and burned down three years ago.

" Th-Then..pardon me for asking, but were Master Ciel's parents, by any chance.." he didn't finish

"Yes, along with Lady Sophia's parents, The previous masters were lost in that tragedy. Grell had gone back to work looking sad.

" I see." was all he said. Tanaka stated to deflated like a balloon, tuning back to Chibi Tanaka " Tanaka!" Grell started freaking out once more.

" Tanaka doesn't usually use up that much steam." Bard told the man who was still staring at the man who had a snot bubble. " so when he becomes Real Tanaka for more than three minutes, he falls into a slumber." Grell sweat dropped.

"I.. I see." before they could say anything Mei Rin screamed making them look over. both Mei Rin and Finny were looking at something shocked and a little scared. They turned to see that Grell had tuned the bushes into skulls, al the bushes not just one

"Why skulls?" all three Phantomhive workers stood in shock while Grell sat on the ground.

"O-Once again, I have caused a great deal of trouble." he stood and ran to a ladder that had appeared out of nowhere to a rope that was looped around a tree "I'll die! I'll die and repent!" he put the rope around his neck.

" You don't have to kill yourself over every little thing." Bard tried to get him down while he and the others held the latter to keep it from falling.

"B-But, if I don't at least hang myself, how on earth could I ever show my face again?" Before anyone could do anything a pair of hands grabbed the latter and pulled it down **(guess whooo!)** choking poor Grell.

"Greeeellll" the others yelled

* * *

Sebastian, Ciel, and Sophia with her new teddy bear that Ciel had bought her, walked up to the door with Sebastian leading.

"I'm sure you both must be tired, young master mistress." he turned to look at the two. " I shall prepared some tea immediately." he opened the door with a closed eye smile. both Ciel and Sophia stopped in shock at what the saw. " What's the-" Sebastian looked inside to see the mansion decorated in a girly way, t girly for it to have been Sophia's orders.

" My mansion is.."

"what on earth is this?" Sophia walked in, looked around, and turned to the boys, and gave them a smiled.

"I think it's okay, maybe a little less ribbons" Ciel sighed and sweat dropped.

"Sebastian!" Sophia grabbed onto Ciel scared at the bodies that were running at them, trust me if you saw this you would be scared and laughing all at the same time. " Sebastian!" the servants ran to hold onto the butler's legs, crying.

" Just what is going on here? more importantly, what on earth are you wearing?" Sophia laughed. Bard was wearing a bonnet, and Finny was wearing bunny ears with big gloves that look like paws, Mei Rin was the only one who didn't have a costume on.

" Ask that crazy girl!" he pointed to the door that lead to the parlor

"crazy girl?" Ciel asked, Sophia thought she might know who it might be. the heard gurgling coming from that very door making them look toward it. when they looked in the saw Grell hanging from the ceiling. Ciel covered Sophia's eyes to keep her from seeing the little scene, and guided her into the room.

" what the hell are you doing?" ciel asked as Sophia struggled to see, but she soon stopped knowing that it was something she needed to see.

" As you can see, I am dying. Forgive me for looking such a way in front of Mistress Sophia." Grell struggled to get out from the lack of oxygen.

" take him down, Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"understood." has he started to take him down a blur of blonde and orange made its way to the two heads.

" Ciel! Sophia!" both were knocked over by a blonde known as Lady Elizabeth, or to Sophia, Lizzy. " Ciel, Sophia! your both back! I've missed you both!" Sophia laughed and hugged the girl back

"I've missed you to Lizzy! How are you?" Ciel was still surprised.

" Elizabeth! what a surprise!" he asked her trying to breathe. She finally let them go

"Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy, aren't I?" she grabbed them again." aw you both are so cute, you darling couple! I could just eat you up!" the whole time both young girls were smiling, while Ciel looked somewhat miserable.

" Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian walked up behind them, causing the happy girl to let the other laughing girl and the poor miserable.

"oh hello Sebastian." she bowed than looked at Grell who was in Sebastian's hand. " aw you took him down?" she pouted.

" yes he distracted from the beauty of the room, and we don't want Mistress Sophia to feel uncomfortable now do we?" Sebastian suggested.

"oh, but I decorated him so nicely." Lizzy said sadly.

" decorated?" Sebastian asked still holding the man.

" yes! see? look! it's so much cuter, isn't it?" she asked as she looked at the room that had hearts and stars and stuffed animals all around the room. Sophia smiled and laughed.

" yes. you made everything prettier!" she giggled.

"ugh. my mansion is so pink." ciel was looking at the room still.

" there shouldn't be anything but the cutest items in this mansion, this would be especially good for Sophia!" Lizzy looked over to someone " don't you agree, Antoinette?" everyone turned to see Tanaka in a blonde curly wig

"ho ho ho." he said in a girly manner

" Tanaka, too?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the man.

" I have a little for you too!" Lizzy walked over to Sebastian. as he looked over at her she sat a pink bonnet on his head as quick as lightning. " there!" Sophia and the others were laughing, the others were trying to keep it to wear they werent making any noise, Sophia on the other hand couldn't even breath muck less make a noise she was laughing to hard. " ah! so cute! you always dressed in black, so I though this color might look goo on you, too" she told him.

Sebastian gave the three troubling trio a death glare so scary, that even if it wasn't pointed at her, it made Sophia stop laughing too. Ciel gave her an amused smile at seeing her red face. Sebastian turned to Lizzy and bowed.

" I am deeply honored that you went out of you way for an outfit for me. your generosity(?) overwhelms me."

" it's fine. it wasn't even my idea, it was Sophia's." she told him. Sebastian turned to Sophia and bowed.

" thank you mistress." Sophia curtsied and smiled.

"Anyway, Lizzy, why are you here? does auntie know that you are here? " Ciel cut in.

" I sneaked away because I wanted to see my best friends, silly!" she pulled Ciel and Sophia in to another hug, rubbing their cheeks with her own.

"you sneaked away?!" Ciel asked.

"you could get in trouble, Lizzy." Sophia said quietly.

"um, this would be?" Grell asked as he pushed his glasses up.

" She is the daughter of the Earl of Scotoni, Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford." he told him.

"Sc-Scotoni Elizabert-" he tried to say her name but blew a raspberry instead.

" she is the young master's cousin, and technically supposed to be his fiancé." he said like it was nothing

" oh she's supposed to be his betrothed. huuh!"

"YOUNG MASTER" Bard started.

"MARRYING" Finny cut in

"HER?!" Mei Rin finished it

"Lady Elizabeth is th

* * *

e daughter of an earl after all. Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works."

"yes, but luckily, Lady Elizabeth didn't like the idea of marrying her cousin, and master Ciels and Mistress Sophia's family had already decided that the master and mistress would marry, right Sebastian?" Mei Rin asked.

" yes. you are correct." he continued to look at the children who were talking.

" Oh! I know! since the mansion has been decorated so nicely, why don't we have a ball? in honor of Lady Sophia! wouldn't that be nice, Sophia?" she turned to the girl who had paled at being stuffed in a corset by Lizzy.

"yes a ball, sound lovely, Lizzy. thank you." she smiled and curtsied. Lizzy turned to Ciel.

" you can be Sophia's escort and Finny can be mine!" she pulled Finny and started dancing. " and we can dance the night away!" she laughed.

" a ball?!" Ciel paled but he was ignored . Lizzy grabbed Sophia and Ciel.

" you'll both wear the cloths I bought you, wont you?" Sophia nodded with a big bright small.

" Listen, I don't want-" he was interrupted again

"And of course, I'll be dress to the night as well." she grabbed Sophia and Grell by his rope. " you two come with me! I want to make you even cuter than you already are!

"um.. Lizzy I don-" Sophia didn't get to finish, before she was tugged away

"WAIT! I SAID NO BALLS!" Ciel yelled, he was worried about Sophia, both new how much it hurt to be in her hands. Sophia looked at every one with a look that said ' help me please'

* * *

Ciel was in his study with Sebastian, he had his head on laying on his arms. He sighed tired and annoyed

"I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she's going to listen to reason, since the ball is to honor Lady Sophia. You know how she gets, especially when it comes to Sophia." Sebastian told him as he served his tea.

"Cant you just give her some tea or something and get her out of her? I don't have time for balls." Sebastian sat Ciels tea down.

" my lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance to honor Lady Sophia, you can not refuse them." Ciel stopped from drinking his tea and gave a little sigh. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. " master?"

"what now?"

" I know I've never seen you dance before, but I assume you can." Ciel doesn't answers, he just grabbed some papers and hid his face acting as if he was reading them. "oh, I see. well that explains why your such a wallflower at social engagements." he commented as he cut some cake.

" I have to much work to do, I don't have time to waste on dancing." Sebastian reached over to take the papers that Ciel had.

"with all do respect." he got in his face and put the cake in front of Ciel. " dancing is a necessary skill for a person in you position to posses in your line of work, master. Social contracts are important to maintain. Lady Sophia knows how to dance from the parties that Madam Red takes her to." he gets even closer. " the world expects any noble gentleman to posses at least rudimentary dance skills. if you turn down to many invitations simply because you can't dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly."RODKEN SHOULD WO

" fine I'll do it! now stop the lecture." he grabbed the plate that was in front of him. "call me a tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodken should work well enough." he told his butler.

"We don't have sufficient time to call you a tutor, my lord. there is only one option." Sebastian closes his watch leaving Ciel surprise. " with your permission, I will be your dance instructor." he gave Ciel a closed eye smile. Ciel slammed his fist down.

"Don't be stupid! As if I could dance with a huge guy like you! In any case," he raised one hand in the air. " your dancing must be."

"If it is the Vienna waltz, then leave it all to me. I often intruded upon them at Schönbrunn Palace." he held his hand out to the shock Ciel. "May I have the honor of this dance, my lord.

* * *

"ugh! Elizabeth! I think it's tight enough! please stop!" Sophia was leaning on the bed in the room that Lizzy had for when she came to stay. she was gripping the bed post so hard she was leaving marks.

"no its not! it needs to be tighter!" Lizzy kept pulling crushing the other's ribs.

"Lizzy please! your killing me!" Sophia made fake tears, she didn't like doing this but it was the only way to get her to stop.

"alright I'm sorry" she tied the strings. " here let me help you into your dress." after rustling around they had got the dress on, and Sophia's hair done. " There!" she stepped back to get a better look at Sophia. "oh! you look so cut!" she ran and hugged Sophia. " you and ciel will look so cute! you'll both be matching!" she gasped. " I have to get my dress on."

she ran out to go get Mei Rin for help, while Sophia stayed and looked in the mirror. She had to say, she looked really pretty.

her hair was curled and a couple of strand were put behind her head with a large dark blue bow that went with her dress and her eyes, her dress was also dark blue,it went to her ankle's, it was tight around the chest but flared out, on the skirt it had a fringe like stile that was blue had ruffles, the other part was plain black, connecting the skirt and the top was a large black diamond design on the right side of her hip, she had a black diamond chocker and bracelet. **(im not good at describing clothing lol sorry) **.

Sophia walked out into the entrance hall to see Lizzy talking to Mei Rin, an the others on the other side of the room. Sophia studied the outfits they had on, and tried not to laugh. Bard was wearing a pink female sailor outfit, Finny was wearing some type of cat outfit, Tanaka had on a different wig and a Chinese female kimono, Grell was complaing about wearing a white dress and how it doesn't look good on him.

"I think you look fine Grell" Sophia smiled as everyone turned to her.

"wow mistress! you look lovely!" Finny complimented with bard nodding in agreement. Sophia blushed.

" thank you." she said quietly looking at the ground.

"sophiaaa!" Sophia walked over to Lizzy, "you look even prettier than I remember." Sophia sweat dropped.

"you seen me just a couple of minutes ago, lizzy." both giggled

"I know, silly, I just couldn't help but say it again!" she turned back to the mirror " I think blue is definitely yours and Ciel's color! the clothes I brought with me today are ones I instantly fell in love with while shopping in London!"

" I love the dress you chose for me, Lizzy. it's really pretty." Sophia looked at her dress as Lizzy smiled at her, happy that she liked the dress. She turned to Mei Rin once she was done with her hair.

"all right! it's your turn, now! i'll make you even cuter." she walked over and grabbed Mei Rin's glasses causing her to freak out.

"I am severely long-sighted, and without these, I can't see anything!" Lizzy didn't listen

" you don't have to see with out fine!" she tried again this time Sophia tried to stop her.

"come on, Lizzy. leave her alone please!" but she kept at it

"leave her alone!" everyone looked at the staircase, to see Ciel and Sebastian. he was wearing a dark blue outfit that matched Sophia's dress and bow, on top of his head was a blue hat with ribbons.

"Ciel you look so cute!" she pulled Sophia to the bottom of the stairs to wait for Ciel. as soon as he got to the bottom step, lizzy grabbed the both of them and started spinning them around, while Sebastian sat to the side holding Ciels cane smiling." both of you outfits are perfect!" Lizzy stops spinning and noticed the rings that were on ceils thum and Sophia's pointer finger. her face became deadly.

"Ciel! Sophia!" Sophia became slightly scared, she had hardly ever seen Lizzy like this, Ciel saw this and pushed her behind him. "what about the ring I prepared for you? they were cute ones that matched you outfits, where are they?" Ciel slapped her hands away from them.

"our rings are fine."

"no!" she started yelling and waving her arms around. Ciel pushe Sophia behind him a little more. "after I went to all the trouble of making everything cute, to have you rings be the only thing that's not cute." Sophia started rubbing her ring, as Lizzy fell to the floor facing away from them, crying. Sophia took a couple of steps toward her.

"are you both saying that you don't want the ones I bought for you? how horrible!"

"it's not that." ciel started.

"these rings are-" Sophia didn't finish because lizzy turned around, got up and jumped at them.

"just kidding." she took the rings off of their hands. " I got them!" she held them up.

"Lizzy!" Ciel and Sophia yelled at her. Sophia was close to had been her last gift from her parents before they died.

"these are really to big for you." she held them to her face. Ciel saw the tears in Sophia's eyes and became angrier than he was. " the ones I got is just the right size for both,and-"

"give them back!" Ciel yelled at her surprising her and making her flinch. he held the hand that wasn't holding Sophia's out. " give them back right now, Elizabeth."

" why are you both getting upset? I went out of my way, and.." she saw the look that ciel was giving her and they way Sophia had tears rolling down her face. " what is it? I was just trying to make everything cute, for Sophia. so why are you getting so upset?" she raised the hand that held the rings. "I HATE THESE RINGS!" and she throw the to the ground, shattering them.

that was both Ciels and Sophia's breaking point. Sophia let out a sob and ciel became beyond angry. he ran at Elizabeth and raised he hand in the air.

" Ciel don't!" Sophia an after him hugging him from behind pressing her face to his back, Sebastian grabbed his wrist preventing him from doing anything.

" young master, you have forgotten the cane you took so much trouble to get." he handed it to him.

Ciel turned and pulled the crying Sophia closer to him, trying to calm her. " it's okay Sophia." he whispered in her ear as he held her shaking form. Sebastian walked over to a crying Elizabeth.

" those rings were something incredibly important to our master and young mistress." Lizzy stopped crying and looked up at Sebastian. "they were one of a kind, Masters ring was passed down through generations of Phantomhive family heads, Mistresses was the last gift she had ever got ton from her parents." lizzy looked shocked.

"please forgive our master and mistress." he bowed.

"those rings were that special? and I" Ceil walked over to the broken rings and picked them up. " Ciel, Sophia, I'm" Ciel wasn't listening, he walked over to a window and throw the rings out, shocking the others. Sophia walked to stand next to him. " Ciel, what are you doing?" Lizzy ran to the window in hopes to find the rings.

"it doesn't matter. they were just old rings." he made his way from the to crying girls. " even without them, the head of this Phantomhive house hold is me. and Sophia will always be my fiancé and stay be my side." he walked back to the girls.

" how long do you both intend to cry for?" he handed Lizzy a tissue and walked over to Sophia.

"b-but." he took another tissue from his pocket and dabbed it on Sophia's face. " your face looks terrible. it is absolutely unsuited to a lady. I wouldn't want to ask a girl like that to dance." he told Sophia

"Ciel, Sophia." Lizzy looked at them and smiled as Sebastian started playing the violin. she ran to Finny happy now. Grell decided to sing with Sebastian, surprising everyone with his voice

Ciel looked at Sophia, and held his hand out " it is a customary to forget the bad things at an evening ball, is it not? my lady." Sophia smile and took his hand both Ciel and Sophia had almost forgotten about their rings, because they had so much fun, Ciel even smiled a real smile though only Sophia could see it.

* * *

It was finally the end of the night and both Ciel an Sophia were getting ready for bed. Sophia looked out the window waving good bye to Lizzy's and Grells carriage as it left through the gates.

"what a disgraceful day today was." Sophia tuned to look at ciel with a smile.

"I had fun today." she giggled having forgotten about her ring for the time being, Ciel smile happy to see his best friend and fiancé wasn't crying or sad anymore.

" it seemed as though you were having fun, though.

" don't be stupid." Ciel and Sophia felt their hands, Sophia feeling sad once more as she sat next to ciel.

"who is the stupid one?" Sebastian asked as he kneeled down and grabbed their hands. " it's any important memento to you both, is it not? putting up a façade like that in front of lady Elizabeth.." he moved his hands to show the once broken rings. Ciel and Sophia looked at the rings in surprised, Sophia smiled a teary smiled to Sebastian.

" it is only natural for someone who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this. these rings is something that exists for the sole purpose of being put on your fingers. please take good care of them."

" that's true." Sophia looked at Ciel her smile fading, at the look on Ciels face. "this ring has witnessed the death of its master time and again. " he looked at his ring. "my grandfather's, my father's; eventually, this ring will even observe my death." Sophia flinched, she would never be able to talk about his death. Ciel took of his eye patch and sat it on the table that was by his side of the bed. " this rings has heard the final gasps of the family head again and again. " he raided his hands to his head. Sophia movie behind him to hug him. " if I close my eyes, I can hear it,too;" Sophia's eyes were tearing up." the heart-wrenching cry. If I threw it away, I may not be able to hear it anymore. That's what I thought. it's pretty stupid, really." Sophia shook her head.

" ah, the moon has already risen so high." he pulled the blanket up over the two. " please rest now, other wise it will affect you bodies." Sebastian left the room, Sophia and ciel stared at one another.

"Ciel, I don't want you to leave my side. it would hurt to much." she gave a sad smile.

"we all have to go one day, but unil my day come, I wont ever leave your side." he have her a kiss on the forehead

"promise?" she looked at him with a happier smile but started to drift off to sleep.

"promise.." was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep with a smile one her face. Ciel watched her sleep for a few more seconds before pulling her closer and falling asleep as well.


	5. His butler, Capricious

****I'm sorry this chapter took so long, things came up so had to stop for a little bit, but everything is fine. so let's get on with chapter 4! I DONT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES SOPHIA!**

* * *

Sophia and Ciel sat in the carriage with Sebastian up front, driving to Ciel's city house. Sophia sat next to Ciel both looking at the unopened letter that the queen had sent them. Sophia turned her head to Ciel after taking a peek outside at all the shops they passed.

"Ciel?" he turned his head towards her. " do you think that, maybe if we have time, we could go out and walk around and maybe do a little shopping.

"Maybe." Ciel had his emotionless face on but Sophia could tell he didn't want to do such a thing he only said maybe to make her happy, not that Sophia minded much she was just happy with the answer.

"Before she could say anything else, they felt the carriage stop and Sebastian opened the carriage door.

* * *

" I hate this. there's to many people in London" Ciel complained as they made their way inside Ciel's townhouse.

" I don't see a problem Ciel. Lighten up a little, even you need a break from the manor. those four are always making so much chaos, I know you need a break from it." Sophia tried to reason with him, but still Ciel wasn't convinced.

" there is no helping it, my lord." Sebastian closed the door and began following the two nobles up the stairs. " it's tradition for the nobility to migrate on mass to town from the country every season."

" the season, eh? a waste of time if you ask me." Ciel was watching Sophia, who had decided to stop listening and wonder a little bit a head of them looking around the house.

" getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace." Sophia had gotten bored and wandered back over and wrapped her arm around Ciel's " And like Lady Sophia said, it's a break from those four at least." he gave them a closed eye smile. " we could enjoy a little peace and quiet. " Sophia nodded with a look that said ' see-just-what-I-said.'

" some peace and quiet?" he looked a little convinced with both persuading him, but it all went down the drain as soon as Sebastian opened the door to a dirty parlor. There were books, blankets, some plates, and one of Sophia's teddy bears scattered on the floor and in the middle of it all were Madam Red, Lau, and Grell.

" For goodness sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house." Madam Red was looking in the book shelfs. Sophia walked over to her teddy with a small pout on her face before turning back to the little crooks who still hadn't noticed them.

"I can't find it either. " Lau was looking inside a vase. Sophia giggled at the strange man, he always made her giggle at the silly things he did.

"Don't be silly! of course it wont be in there." Ciel finally snapped out of his little shock.

"Madam Red! Lau! What the devil's are you here?!"

" Ciel! Sophia! you're here early, dears." Madam Red was the first to speak.

" You being early must mean..." Lau started but let Madam Red finish.

"the queen's guard dogs must have a new scent to follow."

Ciel had a blank face while Sophia giggled. Sophia had always loved Madam Red like she was her second mother. Madam was someone Sophia always went to for comfort, or for advice on things like what to get for Ciel's 13th birthday.

* * *

They all moved to the dinning room for snacks and tea, while Ciel and Sophia explained them being early.

" He stuck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. these killings are far from normal the level of violence we are seeing is unprecedented." he began eating his cake, Sophia seeing this decided to take over.

"the most recent victume was a woman named, Mary Ann Nicoles. it seems that a special type of blade was used on her. she was torn up beyond recognition."

"the murder has a distinctive style of killing as earned him a unique nickname from the press. ' Jack the Ripper.'"

"A frightening name." Lau cut in.

"that is why we are here earlier then expected." Ciel closed his eyes.

"yes, we hurried into town to look into the situation for our self." Sophia said taking a bite of her delicious cake. Lau set his tea-cup down and looked at the two children and their butler.

"but are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau had a small smirk on his face.

"what do you mean by that." Sophia tilted her head and nodded at Ciel's words.

" The sight of the body will certainly be horrific." he stood and walked in between them. " and one could only imagine the smell, blood, and gore everywhere. Surely it would be more than enough, to drive some men made. Are you both prepared to see such a sigh?" he put his hand on the side af their heads. " you're both just children, after all."

" I am the head of the Phantomhive and in service to my queen. don't ask such foolish questions." Lau turned to look at Sophia.

" I am Ciel's fiancé, I follow him and I'll support him no matter what." Sophia had on a serious face, and it was very rare when she had it on so everyone knew not to mess with or question her.

" you're right, so sorry." he stood. During this whole conversation Madam Red and Grell had stayed silent, usually she up and over saying not to touch her darling nephew and his sweet fiancé, but she just drank her tea, and it seemed that only Sophia had notice this.

Ciel stood, with Sophia following, and both with their butler made their way to the door. Soon with the other three following.

* * *

Ciel and Sophia stood in front of their little group, walking to the crime scene were tons of people had gather trying to catch a glimpse. Once they made their way up front, the tree stopped to watch as Ciel, Sophia, and Sebastian made their way to the detective standing up front.

"sorry children." he stopped them from getting any closer to the crime scene. " I'm afraid a crime scene like this isn't for children now why don't you all just head home. " he went back to his paper work. Ciel decided to be straight forward.

" we are here to see the victim's body." the detective looked shock.

" the body?! surely you must be joking.!"

"Abberline!" they turned to see a man about in his 30's. " well isn't it mister and misses Phantomhive what are you doing here.." he said with detest as soon as he saw them.

"hello, Sir Arthur." Sophia gave a curtsy, she may not like the man but she knew how to behave.

" we are here to help, it seems your investigation is dragging." Ciel pulled out the queen's letter. " you know who sent us, of course." Ciel and Sophia both had a smirk on their faces, while sir Arthur glared. Sophia walked over to the detective, Abberline, and took the papers gently out of his hands, and walked over to Ciel so he could read it with her.

"it seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Ciel had a mocking voice. Arthur snatched the papers from Sophia's hands, making her glad the she wore gloves , otherwise she surely would have paper cuts.

"we, of Scotland Yard, are more than capable of handling this case, we don't need your help."

"wonderful!" Sophia had a smirk knowing that it was making him even angrier.

"let's go Sophia." Ciel held his arm out to her showing off his own smirk. Sophia nodded and took his arm. they walked back through the crowd with the others following them.

"now what,dears?" Madam read ask waving her arms a little.

" now we go see someone, who may be useful." Sophia knew he was talking about and gave a small smile.

"my lord and lady! you mean..?!" Lau asked.

" yes. indeed."

* * *

They now stood in front of a shop that had coffins and tombstones outside by the door. Sophia clutched onto Ciel's arm making him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Sophia may like the man who owned the store but she most certainly didn't like his shop, it scared her to think that she might sit on a dead persons coffins.

"so. where are we?" Lau asked making everyone sweatdrop.

"you don't know?! then what was that all about?!" Sophia chuckled and shook her head at them.

"it's a funeral parlor runned by an acquaintance of the young master and mistress." Sebastian answered Lau's question.

"the undertaker?" madam red asked as Sebastian opened the door letting Ciel and Sophia go in first.

" we're looking for answers, this is the place" Ciel told them.

"hehehe." they heard a giggle but not from Sophia." welcome! I thought I'd be seeing you before long." Madam Red and Lau looked nervous but not as nervous as Grell, he looked like he was ready to pass out. One of the coffins creaked open. " My lord and lady, it's so lovely to see you again. Do I finally have the pleaser are fitting you for one of me coffins?" Sophia turned her head to the other three and burst out laughing out their faces, Grell looked ready to die right there on the floor, and Lau was clutching onto Madam Read's arm, all three had the mouth's open in a silent scream. Ciel looked annoyed and unfazed.

"no that isn't why I'm here. I wanted to-" Ciel was cut off by the undertaker placing his hands over his mouth.

" no need to say! I'm already aware, very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual say we say. I helped though, I made her look beautiful!"

"we would like all the details please, undertaker." Sophia gave him one of her best smiles, not because she thought it would help but because the Undertaker was one of her friends.

"I see now! so the funeral polar is just a cover business. how much is it, for information?" The Undertaker jumped into Lau's face scaring him.

"OI! I have no need for the queens money!" Undertaker seemed insulted. " there's only one thing that I want from you." he looked at Ciel and Sophia and jumped to them. " please my lord and lady! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything you want" Ciel had sweat drops forming. The Undertaker stood up. " give me the gift of true laughter! just one joke and I'll tell you anything!"

they others were shocked that, that was the price. Undertaker stood doing a dance while Sophia watched amused.

"lunatic." Ciel mumbled to Sophia and Sebastian, Sophia couldn't help but agree a little. this was a strange man indeed.

" leave it to me, my lord and lady." they both turned to Lau. " here is my joke, it's a classic." it seemed there was a spot light on him. " on which side does a tiger have the most stripes? on the outside! get it!" everyone looked confused. Madam red stepped up.

"my turn." she spread out her arms. " I live for gossip. this story will make you laugh so hard, you'll curl up and die." she posed while Grell admired her.

Ciel covered up Sophia's ears knowing that, what ever story Madam red was going to tell, would probably hunt Sophia. Sebastian seemed to have the same idea because he did the same thing to Ciel. The Undertaker put big red X's on bout Lau's and Madam Red's faces for their failed attempts at jokes.

"now my lord and lady, you're the only ones left. I gave you a special discount last time but I'm not going to do it again." Ciel looked irritated. Sebastian walked up beside them.

"it seems that it can't be helped." the turned to look at him

"Sebastian?" both children asked.

"everyone, please wait outside." he pulled his gloves on farther. " and no matter what." he turned and gave them a look. "do NOT attempt to listen to this."

everyone stood outside with little sweat drops forming about their heads. suddenly laughter rang out so loud it knock off the sign, making Sophia giggle. Sebastian opened the door with a closed eye smile.

" you may come in now, I believe he will tell us whatever we want to know." they walked in to see the Undertaker lying across a coffin with drool coming from his mouth.

* * *

Ciel and Sophia sat on a coffin, everyone had beakers full of tea.

"an interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I'll get costumers who are incomplete.

" What do mean by 'incomplete'" Sophia asked as she tilted her head.

"yes." The undertaker began rubbing his little mannequin. " their womb is missing. Which is quite odd. " He had everyone's attention now, everyone was quiet and still. " The killer makes a big mess of the bodies, but that particular part is always precisely excised."

" He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated task quickly enough?" The Undertaker put down his dummy and turned to them.

"you're a clever one, butler." he made his way to Sophia, making Ciel and Sebastian stiffen, ready to make a move if needed. " that's exactly what I was thinking." he put his arm around Sophia's shoulders and bent down a little. "you see, first he slits her throat." he made a cutting motion with his finger on her neck. "then he ribs out her womanly parts." he made a ripping motion and noise right were Sophia's womb was, scaring her slightly. he stood letting her go. Sophia quickly scooted closer to Ciel, making him wrap her in his arms. "there will be more killed, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one, don't stop until someone makes them" he began walking away, but turned back around. " will you stop it? Can you sniff him out, like good little guard dogs?"

"I'm bound by the honor of my family. I'll eliminate any threat the queen ask me to. By any means I find necessary."

" and I'm Ciel's fiancé. I'll do my best to make him proud and happy, he deserves no less of me." Sophia took Ciel's hand and smiled a smile that made everyone melt.

* * *

They all sat in the carriage on their way back to the town house, with Grell as their driver.

"This information narrows down our suspects." Ciel started.

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skills, crossing everyone out with an alibi for the night that the murders took place. The removal of the organs would suggest a gruesome ritual. We should focus on investigation with people involved with secret societies." Sebastian had his hand on his chin looking thoughtful.

"as if that narrows the field? why, even I, have skills necessary for this." Madam Red cut in. " beside which, the season is ending soon. Any doctors who follow the nobles to the city, will be returning to the country, and then wha-"

"then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian had on a sly smirk.

"impossible." Lau said. Sebastian raised his arms across his chest.

"I should be able to do this much at least. otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?" he bent closer to Sophia and Ciel. " I'll make up a list of suspects and began questioning them all for you immediately, my lord and lady." he opened the carriage door, while said carriage was still moving. "now," Ciel was making a shooing motion while Sophia was waving good-bye. " If you'll excuse me." he jumped off, scaring everyone but Ciel and Sophia.

"he knows we're moving, right?!" Madam red yelled. Sophia giggled.

"of course, he's just one hell of a butler." she kept giggling at their faces.

" yes, Sebastian will take care of it for now." Ciel looked bored but had a slight smile from Sophia's giggles. " we can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Sophia nodded her head.

* * *

They made their way up the steps to the front door, Sophia was tired so Grell was carrying her on his back. Lau opened the door but was shock to see Sebastian in front of them bowing. Sophia immediately perked up, jumped from Grell's back and made her way inside to Sebastian. She handed him a package.

" open it later." she whispered with a giggle. Sebastian nodded with a small smile. he looked at everyone else.

"welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your arrival." he took Ciel's and Sophia's coats. " the after-noon tea is ready for you in the drawing-room." Sophia and Ciel began making their way to the drawing-room, holding hands.

"hold on!" Madam Red yelled looking at Sebastian in shock. " how are you here?!" Sebastian turned.

" I finished up the errands, so I made my way home to greet you and make tea."

"you made the suspect list already?!"

"well, yes I made the list of name based on what we discussed. And then I contacted them all and I asked them the relevant questions." Madam Red didn't believe him.

"come on, Sebastian. that's impossible, even for you." Sebastian immediately whipped out the list and began listing names and their alibi's. Ciel and Sophia, who had paused at the stairs to watch the little show, smirked and in Sophia's case gave a small laugh. Lau just smile, Grell had a blush on his face, and Madam Red looked shock her red hat falling slightly.

"from this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect. " Sebastian finished.

" are you certain your just a butler? not a secret military officer?" Sebastian had a small smile at the question.

" you see my lady, I am simply hell of a butler.

* * *

"the Viscount Druitt, also known as Alastair Chambers." Sebastian pushed up hi glasses before continuing. " He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. but behind the scenes of these same parties are secret gatherings only his interments may enter."

" I've heard that he's into black magic and those cults sorts of things. " madam Red said as the carriage pulled up to Viscount Druitt's manor.

"so your suspension, is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau asked as the door opened.

"tonight is the last party of the season" Ciel stepped out, followed by Sophia, than the others. Ciel was wearing a pink French dress with white trimmings and black gloves and black heeled boots, a hat and a wig with pigtails. Sophia was dressed like Ciel, but her outfit was a dark purple, and instead of boots she had on flats that had little black bows on the toes, and she had on a head band on her wig instead of a hat.

"which means this is our last chance." Sophia finished for him. they went inside with the others following.

"Ciel and Sophia will be my nieces visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be Ciels and Sophia's tutor." Madam red gave them parts to play.

"and just why do I have to act like your niece? why couldn't it be just Sophia?!" Ciel had a blush on his face.

_it's bad enough I have to dress like this in front of my fiancé, but if anyone was to find out about this I'll be ruined. _Ciel thought.

"Because dear, I've always wanted a girl." Madam Red smiled her hands around her black fan.

"you're kidding me! you already have Sophia for that!" Ciel looked outrage. Madam red slid next to him.

"you don't want anyone to find out you're a Phantomhive,do you? besides I've heard that lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt. And we do need to catch his attention, don't we." Ciel paled at her words.

"by any means necessary. you do remember saying that, don't you my lord?" Sebastian had a smirk on his face thinking this whole thing was funny. Ciel looked irritated at his words being thrown back in his face.

* * *

They had separated with the 'twins' and their 'tutor' walking together to look for Viscount Druitt.

"First things first, we need to locate this murderous viscount."

"at least Elizabeth isn't here."

"yes, she'll notice us right off the bat, and most likely give us away, or say that we look so cute and make us dress like this." Sophia agreed. But it seem luck was against them.

" oh that dress is soo adorable!" they all stopped and turned hoping that the heard wrong, but there she was, Lady Elizabeth, talking to a group of women. " I adore all the dresses here! there lovely!" both twins began freaking out slightly, Ciel more so since he was dress like a girl.

"sir-, I mean mistresses, please calm down." he pushed them. " let's move quickly." but Lizzy's voice made them stop.

"oh! you two there, in the purple and pink, your dresses are just beautiful!" Sebastian began pushing the two quicker, from Lizzy.

"moving this way."

"hmmm.. where are they?" lizzy looked around.

the three looked around from behind a table.

"this isn't good. I didn't expect her here."

" if someone was to see the head of my family dressed like this,"

" the Phantomhive named would be ruined for generations." Sophia finished looking a little worry for Ciel, he had gone quite pale.

"let's go join madam Red." the group looked over to the woman in red, to see here surrounded by her admirers, with lau fanning her

"looks like she's having a grand time" a vain popped up on Ciel's head.

"Yes, Madam Red is quiet well known, from the parties that I've been with her, there are always a handful of men want her attention, they even brought me gifts thinking I would help them impress her." Sophia giggled last time she was with madam Red she got a new fan, hat, dress, and shoes, Ciel was quite surprise when she got home.

"is that where most of that stuff's from?" she nodded.

"there!" they heard lizzy. Ciel and Sophia started to walk but were stopped by Sebastian grabbing onto their arms.

"come this way, my young mistresses." he began pulling them across the room with Lizzy following. Sebastian went up to a waiter.

"you, man! that young lady requires lemonade." he pointed to Lizzy

"Yes sir." he stepped in front of lizy offering her some lemonade.

Sebastian pulled the twins out one of the doors leading to the balcony.

"why do these things always happen to me?" ciel ask.

" Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever!" that made Ciel perk up, while all three looked inside to see a large group of women looking at a blonde man dressed in white.

" that must be Viscount Druitt." Sophia stated.

"let's go." They started making their way to The Viscount, but stopped by people dancing. " damn. We'll never get close to him."

"we have no chose but to dance across." Sophia grabbed Ciel.

"what! but we're both girls!" he tried to stop her.

"but we are sisters, so it's acceptable, sister dearest. I'll even lead if you want." she smiled a smile that made Ciel lose his train of thought. he sighed.

"fine, let's hurry." And with that Sophia began leading them across the dance floor, careful as to not let Ciel step on other people. After a couple a twists and turns, and maybe one or two times Ciel steppe on Sophia's feet, they finally made it across. Ciel fell to the floor out of breath, while Sebastian made his way to them, seeming to have grabbed his own partner to dance with. Sophia laughed at the tiered Ciel.

" Really, young mistress, how could you have become exhausted?" he helped Ciel up. they turned when they heard someone clapping.

"your dancing is exquisite like lovely little robins, my sweet ladies." Sophia smiled a thanks.

"young mistresses, allow me to fetch you something to drink." he left both girls and the viscount by themselves.

"good evening, Lord Druitt." Ciel curtseyed and gave a smile, with Sophia following

_Ciel, darling, even if I didn't know about this plane I would still think that this is just an act.*sigh* looks like I need to give him pointers when we get back home. _Sophia thought, as Lord Druitt walked closer.

"I do hope you're both enjoying the party, dear robins." _wow he must be really dumb to still think Ciel is a girl, even with his bad acting. _Lord Druitt grabbed their hands kissing them.

"oh yes, certainly, my lord." Sophia told him. out of the corner of her eye she saw Ciel wiping his hand on his dress, Sophia was used to being kissed on the hand from the many parties.

"yes, it's a wonderful party." Ciel agreed with her "but..My Lord, we've been waiting to see you." Sophia nodded with a sly smile.

"oh, is that so?" his voice changed to that of seductive, Sophia shivered not liking it at all and they way he was looking at her made her want to grab Ciel and leave. Ciel saw the look on Sophia's, and stepped in front of her.

" we're bored to death of dancing and eating" Lord Druitt smiled at this.

"what spoiled princesses you are." he moved between them wrapping his arm around them "looking for something more, entertaining. he moved his hand down to their waist. they both paled.

_endure it. Ciel you can do it. you have no chose now. later you can kill him for touch you and Sophia in such a way. _Ciel tried to motivate himself.

_just a little longer Sophia, then Ciel and Sebastian will take care of him. _Sophia looked up at the man and gave him a smile.

"you know of other amusements, my lord?" Sophia asked him.

"yes we would be most interested." Ciel agreed. Lord Druitt let go of them and grabbed their chins.

"of course, I'd be happy to show them to you, robins, my sweet little things." Ciels face made Sophia want to laugh but she couldn't at least not yet.

_ugh! when this is all overi swear I'm going to kill this creep! _Ciel pulled himself together

"oh really like what?" _I have to find out his secret before this dance is over. _both children looked over to see Lizzy looking at them.

_**what she sees us!** _both thought panicking.

" do you really want to know?" Lord Druitt asked bringing their attention back to him.

"yes we're simply dieing to my lord." Sophia gave him one of her best smiles.

_if Elizabeth comes this way, we're doomed _Ciel glanced back over to Lizzy.

"you may be a bit young"

"Now don't tease us, my lord." Sophia started.

"we're ladies not little girls." Ciel tried to convince him. they notice the music had stopped as did everyone dancing. they saw Elizabeth running to them. Lord Druitt grabbed their chins again.

"what has you bith distracted, my delightful little robins.

"its nothing,my lord!" both 'twins' said at the same time. before Lizzy got any closer a large box was slammed in front of her making her stop and look at it in surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would please gather around."

_Sebastian?! what is he doing? _Sophia was surprise.

"pardon me sir." he called to Lau, who was still fanning Madam red. "would you kindly assist me?"

"assist you? certainly." Lau made his way to Sebastian and the box.

"I don't recall scheduling any parlor tricks." Lord Druitt said thoughtfully bring the twins attention back to him.

"my lord," Ciel put on one of the cutest faces ever. "we've seen more than enough parlor tricks. Can we go, please?" Sophia nodded with her own cute face. it seemed to won over Lord Druitt.

"yes! anything for you, my sweet robins" he lead them up some stairs and into a dark room "right this way, dears." Ciel grabbed Sophia's hand and held it in a tight grip not wanting anything to happen to her. they madde their way in with Lord Druitt following and closing the door.

* * *

**(im not going to do the stabbing the box scene just because im lazy and want to get this chapter up)**

"we're going somewhere im sure you'll find very amusing." he opened a door to dark room allowing the twins to go first before closing the door.

_what is that smell? it's suffocating_ both chikdren began seein black as the eyelids began to drop _Sophia!_

_Ciel!_

**_stay safe_ **both thought.

both began sliding down the wall

" see aren't you enjoying youself? I know I am." was the last thing they heard before everything went completely black.

* * *

Ciel had his arms on the wall gasping for breath. Sophia sat across the room watching while she drank her tea and eat some cake.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel screamed gasping for air.

"please hold on a little longer sir. you can do it." Sebastian tried to calm him down

"AH!AH! That's it you're going to kill me!" Sophia choked on her tea laughing.

"I doubt any woman his been killed by a corset alone." he squeezed tighter. " pluse look at Lady Sophia she already has her's on and she has to wear them everyday, all day." Sophia nodded, it was always a painful way to start the day.

* * *

Ciel and Sophia woke up not knowing where they were.

_where is Ciel? is he ok? he better not be harm otherwise Lord Druitt will have to answer to me and he wont leave looking so good._

" And know what you've all been waiting for, tonights crown jewels" Sophia heard gasps and whispers. "im sure they would make a lovely decoration,or sweet little pet. you can keep them whole and healthy. or sell them for parts if you wish. One's eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector that will add to her unique attraction."

_black market auction. I hope Sophia is safe otherwise poor Lord Druitt would be no longer._

"the bidding shall began momentarily." Sophia felt her blind fold be taken off. she looked around and notice Ciel in another cage beside her. she watched as a woman with hardly any cloths and a mask walk over to Ciel to take off his blind fold. Ciel looked over at her and mouth 'hold on for a little longer, everything will be okay.' she nodded and looked back at the crowed.

"we'll start at a thousand genies (?)" people started naming off their bids, but even more started once they saw Ciels eyes

"Sebastian, come get us now." the lights went out as soon as they made their command. there was screaming and thudding before the light came back on. Sebastian stood in the middle of the room, with bodies laying on the floor.

"really sir, are you and my lady good for nothing but getting yourself capture? how sad." Sophia giggled back to her normal self.

"as long as the contact remains in place you'll follow me every where, wither I ask you to or not." Sebastian made his way up the stairs and toward their cages.

"this type of contact is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. the demon serves."

"and in exchange, the prey can never escape." Sophia finished, while she watch Sebastian pull open ceils cage then made his way to hers and did the same to hers, helping Sophia up into his arms.

"yes I will be with the both of you, everywhere until the end. I shall be at your side no matter what. even if I should perish in this world I'll still be there by your abd the mistresses side. this is how I differ from humans I do not lie." with a flick of his finger both Ciel and Sophia's bonds were cut loose.

"good, you will never lie to us no matter what, and you will always protect Sophia." he turned to look up at said girl, who was still in Sebastian's arms. " you had me worried for second." she giggled

"you worried me as well, I thought something happen to you." she smiled.

they tuned to look at the unconscious Lord Druitt.

"I suppose this solves the 'Jack the Ripper' case, right Ciel?" Ciel nodded at Sophia's question

"yes that was easier than I thought." Sophia giggled making them look at her.

"i'm sorry put I just cant take you seriously, Ciel, when you're dressed like that and to make it worse you look even funnier with you hands on your hips" Ciel blushed.

"I imagine Scotland Yard will be here soon. We should take our leave." Sebastian bent down and took Ciel in his arms. " well, mistresses, are you ready?" Sebastian jumped out the window and onto a roof.

Lizzy turned to look at one of the roofs to see nothing there. She rubbed her eyes

"I could of sworn I saw something up there! I guess I was wrong."

* * *

" 'Jack the Ripper Strikes again!?'" Lau read off the news paper.

" so the Viscount wasn't our man after all?"

"poor Ciel had to wear a dress for pretty much nothing." Sophia laughed, Sebastian chuckled behind his hand, while said boy blushed.

"shut up Sophia." he smiled but it but it was wiped off in a second. he looked angry so angry that he was shaking. Sophia went up to him with a worried face and gave him a hug from behind.

"don't worry Ciel, will catch him." Sophia gave him a squeeze.

* * *

**I'm done! I finally finished a chapter! thank you guys for the reviews means so much to me! anyway, I hope you guys like it please review! bye!**


	6. improtant AN! plz read!

**hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have homework to do,but I usually try to put it off .I tend to sleep in and try to stay up writing and its messing with my sleep schedule so I had to stop. AND to top it off, I've been kind of sick lately. I've been having really bad headaches and rough coughing fits. But now Im fine and bouncing around!**

**BUT I'm going to be posting 2 chapters to make up for the lack of updates. AND one will be about Sophia's life or some of it I guess. hopefully they'll be up on Sunday or before if I don't really have anything planed.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say about it. I hope you guys like it so far! plz review n it and tell me what you think about it! thanks!**

** love you guys! bye!**


	7. his butler, chance encounter

**hey guys! so my 1st out 2 chapters!**

* * *

Madam Red had walked in offering a game of chess to one of the children, who even at such a late hour were still up. Sophia had declined not really in the mood for a game.

"is this really a time for chess?" Ciel asked from his spot on a chair, Sophia sat next to him drinking a glass of tea.

"obsessing about it, wont help you solve the case." Madam Red looked at the two." why don't you let Sebastian take care of it, dears." Sophia paused from taking a sip.

"''cause he's simply our chess piece. Ciel's more so." Ciel made a move.

"I'm the one who moves him, by giving him orders."

"but he's no ordinary piece." Sophia told her. Madam Red gave them a questioning look.

" he can move as many squares as he needs to. " Ciel finished moving his knight to take the Madam's queen. " like that." he knocked it off the table. Sophia shook her head and went back to drinking her tea with a small smile on her face. Madam Red looked shock.

"that was cheating!" Ciel placed his hands under his chin.

"indeed." he had a smirk on his face. "it would be if this was a game. But rules that is that of no true meaning in the real world."

"there are always knights who break the rules." Sophia glanced at Sebastian with a small smirk on her face. " and pawns that betray." she let Ciel take over.

"if you let your guard down, it check mate." he sat his black knight down.

* * *

"you must of had other options in life beside policing England's underworld." Madam Red looked at them with a caring look on her face. " im sure my sister and Amanda, your mothers, would have wanted something else for you. And yet after near death, you've return to be the queens guard dogs. Is it because you're trying to avenge their deaths?" Madam asked them. Sophia looked at the window, Ciel looked up from his glass

"the need for revenge is a funny thing." Sophia said quietly. " it wont bring back the dead, nor will it bring happiness."

"but then..?" Madam asked.

"to answer your question, we didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for our parents." Ciel began to explain as he rubbed the ring on his left thumb. " we did it for ourself." he looked Madam red in the eyes " we want to find the people responsible for what happened, and I want to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that we suffered." Madam red looked down in sadness.

"I still remember when you were both born, Sophia only minutes after Ciel, how it seems so long ago." she got up and walked to the two." you were both so tiny and fragile. I remember thinking 'no matter what, I have to protect them.'" she put her hands on their head, running her fingers through Sophia's long black hair." You know I wa never able to have children of my own. But I had you two, and I've come to think of you as my son and daughter." Sophia teared up a little. " which is why, I wish you would quite this." Ciel slapped her hand away .

" this is a task that I freely chose, and Sophia decided to follow, its still our choose what anyone says, I don't regret my decision, and we wont be coddle. by anyone." Madam red had a sadder look on her face, like she knew something was going to happen.

* * *

"I have it you." she moved away from Sebastian, who was helping her with her coat.

"my lady?"

"promise me. say you'll never leave their side. this is a dangerous world for two children. make sure they don't end up on a wrong path." Sebastian got down on one knee.

" fear not. I swear, I shall stay by their side until the end." he opened the door to be met with Grell.

"I'm here to escort you back home, my lady." lightning flashed. Madam red had a black look on her face

* * *

both Ciel and Sophia were already for bed and were laying down. Sophia was close to falling asleep, and Ciel looked like he already was, when a knock made them look at the door.

"well then, Sebastian." Sophia asked in a somewhat rude voice, Sebastian wasn't surprised Lady Sophia was always like this when she was half asleep or Ciel was gone for to long.

"no matter how I look at it, the results are still the same." he walked closer to the bed. Ciel sat up pulling Sophia into his arms.

"last night's murder, the Viscount didn't do it."

"exactly. none of the people in his mansion could have done it."

"no person could move that quickly." Sophia was a little more awake, but only slightly, making it hard to stay awake.

"any way tomorrow will start." Ciel looked shock for a moment. " Sebastian, you didn't?" Sophia looked up interested in what was going on.

"of course not, my lord. I told you, I'll never lie. now, involved in medicine tied to secret society's or black magic, lacking alibis the night's the body's were found. the only human who fits is the Viscount Druitt." Ciel looked angry and he gripped the sheets.

"you know more about this then you're letting on, don't you?" Sophia was somewhat confused, she hadn't really been paying attention. Sebastian gave a closed eye smile

" but I'm simply one hell of a butler." he brought his hand to his chess. " as you well know, I only carry out those orders my masters has directly given." Ciel became angrier making Sophia slowly back away. Sebastian threw the paper that he had across the room. " you need only say the words,my lord. I have only become your pawn or your knight. now masters, move me to check."

* * *

the trio leaned up against the wall outside of a little apartment. Ciel was wearing a newspaper boys cloths with a medical eye patch, Sophia was wearing a blue dress that went down to her ankles a light coat and a little blue bow in her hair, though they weren't made out of the materials she was use to.

"he'll show if we sake out this place?" Sophia asked.

"yes."

"you know," Ciel crossed his arms. " I've released the murdered prostitutes have something else in common besides their profession,"

the most beautiful glossy black hair." Sebastian said making Sophia turn and look at him. she sweat dropped, he was talking about a stray cat, Sophia giggled quietly

_he has a strange obsession for cats. I sometimes worry for him. _Sophia shook her head.

"but I still dot understand why he had to kill them all." Ciel continued not noticing Sophia or Sebastian looking at the cat.

"so very lovable." Sophia nodded. she loved cats but could never have one because Ciel was allergic, but she was fine with not having one.

"and what's more, I-" Ciel stopped.

"so soft so very soft." Ciel started shaking, he finally turned to see Sebastian holding the cat with Sophia petting it.

"are you even listening?!" both seemed to snap out of adoring the poor cat.

"oh! I apologize, sir but she's so beautiful." Sophia nodded. before Ciel could yell at them they heard a woman's scream coming from the apartment that they were guarding.

"how could somebody have gotten pass u?!"

"let's go master." they ran to the door. when they opened the door they saw a horrifying scene, blood was everywhere and in the middle lied a woman. Blood hit both Ciel's and Sophia's cheek. Sebastian's hand flew up to cover their eyes from the horrifying scene.

"you mustn't look!" he pulled them away from the door. Both were shaking, Sophia more than Ciel, trying to forget the horrible memory's that resurfaced. Ciel grabbed her hand knowing what she was going through. the 'accident' affected her the most out of the both of them, she had seen the bodies of her parent's, barely recognizable, covered in blood, what really got her, was her mother was pregnant at the time with Sophia's little brother or sister. Sebastian started talking.

"you made quite a mess in there." the murder walked closer into the light. " jack the ripper, or should I say Grell Sutcliff." Sophia stopped shaking.

_Grell? as in Madam Red's butler? _

"no, you don't understand." he raised his hand. " I, I heard the screaming and ran to help, but I was too late."

"you can drop the act, Grell. it's over. you know this is actually the first time I've met someone like you here, in the human world. you can play the role of a helpless butler well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled."

"you, you think so?" he grinned showing off his pointed teeth. " how kind." he reached back and pulled of the ribbon holding his hair back." that's wonderful to here. After all," he replaced his glasses with a more fashionable red ones, that had little skulls on the chains. " I am an actress" he pulled out a comb and started brushing his hair. his brunet hair turned a bright blood-red. " and quiet a good one at that." he put on fake eyelashes. " of course, you're not really 'Sebastian' are you?" he pulled on his gloves.

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am. for now." Sophia was still breathing hard while Ciel had calmed down.

"ahh, so you're playing the faithful butler are you? well you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway here we are Sebastian, no I'll call you Bassy. Let me introduce myself, the Bunete Butler, Grell Sutcliff! what do say? let's get along." he blow a kiss at Sebastian. Sebastian shivered in disgust. " it's so nice to talk to you in my true form. I'll admit, I was a bit surprise when I first met you. I've never s demon playing a butler before."

"but I could say the same about you. I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. you're suppose to be intermediary between man and god. A grim reaper. why would a divine being such a yourself be playing as a butler?"

"why indeed. for now let just say I fell in love with a certain woman." Grell grinned.

"that woman would be?"

"you don't really need to ask do you?" Ciel and Sophia pushed Sebastian's hands away to see Madam Red step out of the bloody apartment and into the rain.

"madam." Sophia whispered. Madam Red gave a little laugh.

"well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to see Grell for what he really is."

"naturally you were on the suspect list." Ciel wiped the blood f his cheek

"but your alibi was perfect." Sophia told her calmly. on the outside she was calm and collected but on the inside she was heartbroken and screaming wishing that it wasn't madam red, her mother figure.

"you mean, you even suspected your own aunt?"

" we were looking for a murder, degree of relation to us did not matter." Ciel kept straight face. "none of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. but an inhuman accomplice would change everything. " Sophia couldn't take anymore s she moved back over to Sebastian and clutched onto him. even though he was only there because of a contract, she loved the man like a daughter would for her father, it was the same for Sebastian. he had come to love the young girl like she was his own. he would protect her no matter what.

"it had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being notice."ciel continued." someone who could travel from the viscount's home to the east end instantaneously. in the end you two were the only ones who could be jack the ripper. you, madam red, and Grell Sutcliff." they didn't say anything and madam red kept a straight face while Grell was grinning like a maniac. "I began looking into what else the murdered prostitutes had in common. And then, I notice they had all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work." Ciel pulled out a piece of paper." we made a list of the patients, only one was still alive, was a woman named Marry Kelly. we knew that if we waited, you would show up for her."

"but we were too late to save her." Sophia said quietly. she gripped Sebastian's hand tighter. Sophia hopped that Ciel wouldn't turn and see her in such a heart-broken state.

"my darling nephew and sweet little Sophia, how unfortunate this turned out to be. if only you had let it go, we could have played chess again. but now," she clenched her fist." YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!" There was a roar and Grell swung a strange machine at them. Sebastian tore his hand from Sophia's and jumped in front of Ciel slamming his hands on both sides of the strange machines blade. Sebastian through Grell in the air making him flip.

"what is that?!" Ciel asked as he move back to stand next to Sophia.

"Grim Reapers use tools for collecting souls. that is-"

"his reapers scythe." Sophia cut in paling slightly.

"correct mistress." Sebastian looked surprised at his mistress.

"Sophia, how did you-?" Ciel was interrupted.

"I'll tell you later, okay? Just not right now." Sophia knew she would need her energy for something and talking would distract her. Grell decided to speak up since he felt forgotten.

" Don't call it that! it's such a boring name! this is some much more scythe! I worked very hard to customize it!" he stuck a pose. "this is a special death scythe of my very own design. it can hack anything into tiny little pieces" he bit his thumb. "I've been far to well-behaved" he started to shake his butt and making kissy faces. "I'm getting out of _shape. _I would love to exercise my skills. so. Shall. We. Play?" he struck another pose making Sebastian eye twitch,

" perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position. I'm on duty after all." Grell went crazy waving his scythe around, hopping on one leg a making kissy faces.

" what a cold man you are!" Ciel had a look of disbelief and a sweat drop on his head. "that makes you even more irresistible." Sebastian held a protective arm out in front of the two children as Grell stepped forward. " you know, red is my favorite color. it's perfect for everything, for hair, for cloths, for lipstick, so I made all those ugly women with pretty, pretty red blood. So, Bassy now I'll make you even more beautiful than you are! I'll tear you limb from limb" he winked at him. "you'll be as lovely as scattered roses" Sebastian turned away from his slightly annoyed.

"you are a Grim reaper, your job is to acquire and harvest the souls of the dying." he took off his coat and covered the two children. Ciel looked ready to protest but Sophia gave him a look that said don't making him close his mouth. " and as a butler, is to follow your master like a shadow. "you have violated both of these explanations. " he turned back to look at the murders. " and quite frankly" he opened his eyes and glared. " I find it sickening."

Grell grinned showing off his pointed teeth, "Bassy, you wound me. you know, I'm more deadlier than I seem!" he stuck another pose, did a rock sign and stuck his tongue out.

Ciel lifted his hand to his medical eye-patch. "in my name and that of the queen, I order you, Sebastian" he move the eye patch to show the pentagram that was their contract. " put an end to Jack the Ripper!"

"As you wish, my young lord." Sebastian pulled at his gloves with his teeth. Ciel pulled the coat tighter around Sophia and himself, as he tugged her a bit farther back.

Grell ran at Sebastian with his scythe, swinging. "oh yes! we can play tag!" he kept swing, but Sebastian dodged every swipe. Grell swung but Sebastian flipped out-of-the-way making Grell hit the wall, but before Sebastian was back standing, Grell had already swung again. Sebastian threw both his hands on the blades to keep them from touching him. But Grell had him trapped between the wall and himself. If Sebastian moved the blade would hit his arm, cutting it off so he had no other choice but to stand and try to keep it away from his shoulder for as long as possible.

"but see what happens when you're not fast enough?!" Grell pushed his scythe closer "you get cut!" he pushed it closer till it was tearing Sebastian's suit. he grinned. "it's more fun when you get hurt though, isn't it?!"

"you're still the queens guard dog, which means that now," madam red reached into her sleeve. "I'm your prey." Ciel had an emotionless face but Sophia had tears running down her face. " but if it's hunt or be hunted." she pulled out a sharp blade and ran at them. "there's only one thing I can do!" Ciel pushed Sophia away from him and madam red, making her fall on her bum and scrape her palm. Sophia looked up in time to see madam red cut Ciels arm.

" CIEL!" Sophia stood and took out her own blade that Ciel and Sebastian made her carry for safety reasons, and ran at Madam red, stopping her next swing and knocking the blade out of her hand. Sophia had sword practice with Elizabeth and her mother, she didn't want to be dead weight and rely on her fiancé and their butler. But alas she was just a small girl, and madam red pushed her out-of-the-way and pulled out another knife.

"why aunty?! you're a doctor, how could you?!" Sophia screamed at her. Madam red turned and looked at them.

"you wouldn't understand if I told you, You're just a child! " She ran at Ciel and grabbed him by his throat and pushing him against the wall. Sophia was to shock at what was happening to help. After a couple of seconds she finally snapped out of it and grabbed her knife, and started making her way, slowly, to them.

"my lady! Don't, you or the young master could get hurt! " Sebastian yelled out to her. Sophia stopped not wanting Ciel in even more danger than he was, and stood still, watching.

" you, " she squeezed even tighter. " you brats. " she brought her knife up and started to swing. " you shouldn't have been born in the first place! " Madam Red stopped. She could she her beloved sister in her nephew, dresses in her wedding dress. Madam red's eyes widened. " sister! "

"Ciel! ". "Master!" Sebastian took a chance and ran at his master, blood spilling from his shoulder which hung limply .

"stop Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Ciel yelled making Sebastian stop his hand an inch away from Madam red. Madam took a step back from Ciel holding her face, dropping her knife. Sebastian gripped his arm.

"Sebastian. " Sophia whispered worried for the man. She ran t them, making her way to Ciel's side

"oh! How sweet you are, Bassy! " Grill pulled his blood covered scythe from the wall. " sacrificing your own arm for that brat. On the other hand, " he walked closer to them. " you're a disappointment madam. Come on, hurry up kill them already!" Madam red stood shaking. she looked at the two children, Ciel had a protective arm around Sophia.

madam red could see a memory of her friends and family on a sunny day. Sophia was riding on Ciel's dog, Sebastian's, back. Ciel was bouncing around wanting a turn. Sophia's parents were on a blanket laughing and smiling at the two children. Ciel's mother was sitting in a chair petting the dog and smiling softly, her husband next to her bending over to pet the dog and to tell the two children to take turns.

"I loved my sister, I loved her husband, I loved my friends, I loved their children. I can't. I can't kill them. I can't kill their beloved children.

"really?" Grell sounded disappointed. "you're getting soft, now? after all those deaths? if you don't end them, they'll end you."

"madam."

"but, these children." she turned. "these children are my-" she was caught off by Grell shoving his scythe into her chest. everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"to late for that!" Grell had amusement dancing in his eyes. "what a disappointment. what use do I have for you if you're just like any other woman" he pushed her notice that along with the blood there was some type of film coming from her aunt.

"is that her-?" Sebastian started

"a part of a reapers job, is to play and examine memories of those on the 'to die' list. From that, we determine what kind of person they were. We see from their view on what type of life they lived, and decide on whether they should live or die"

"their life flash before their eyes"

"oh please that's such a pedestrian term. it's s much more than that. this is a reapers true power. the Cinematic records.

* * *

**bold **is Madam reds thoughts

_italics_ is everything else.

* * *

_" Rachel, Angelina, come say hello to our guest, Lord Phantomhive." Lord Phantomhive smiled at the two. Angelina looked at the man in awe._

**I had hated the red hair I had inherited from my father.**

_"your hair is very beautiful, Anne." Lord Phantomhive told her. they both were standing next to the water talking. "the color of spider lilies. Red suits you very well." Anne looked at him from the corner of her eyes shock_

**But I came to love after all. I came to love the color red. I came to love _him._ **

_Anne was called into the sitting room where her sister and Lord Phantomhive and two of her closest friends sat. "Anne, we have wonderful news._

**my sister. they had decided to have their weddings on the same day.**

_Anne sat watching in red, as her sister and their best friend ,Lilly, signed a paper. Anne had a somewhat pained smile at watching the man she love marry her sister._

**I came to hate red once again. But, I could never bring myself to hate them.**

**eventually, I to met a man and got married.**

_"what do you think? a boy or a girl?" Anne's husband sat on his knees his head pressed into her stomach.__ Madam red laughed._

_"men are so impatient. how would I know that yet? but, I hope for a beautiful baby girl." she looked down happily at her husband_

**it didn't happen at all the way I wanted it to, but still. I thought I had found happiness**

_there was a crash and people screaming._

_"that carriage hit someone!" a man yelled. "call a doctor quickly!"_

**than it all slipped away.**

_Anne sat in a bed with a bandage around her head and her arm in a sling._

_"your husband died instantly." the doctor told her in a sympathetic voice. "And in order to save your life, we were force to remove your uterus, and your unborn child with it. I am sorry but we had no choice." Madam red had a blank look on her face while she processed what was being told to her._

**everything, everything slipped away from me. I lost the man I had learned to love and the child I loved so dearly before it was born.**

_Madam Red sat in a carriage to her sisters, when it came t a rough stop. Madam red got out of the carriage and gasped._

**stained red.**

_the Phantomhive manor was in flames and she could do nothing but watch._

**it covered everything. the color I hated so. the color red. Later that day, my dearest friends were found, blood everywhere. But there was no sign of their little girl.**

_Madam Red with many others, stood in front of graves, watching as the coffins of Anne's family and friends were buried._

**My sister was buried with the man she loved, the friends that we loved. if only, if only my heart had been buried in the ground along with them.**

"_honestly, a child would only be in the way" A blonde prostitute sat in front of Madam Red. "I don't know who the farther is, and my costumers wouldn't like a child hanging around." Madam red had a blank look on her face_

**I had lost everything in my life.**

_Madam red was washing her hands after the operation._

**that woman had what I wanted the most. what I would never have the chance again. and she threw it away with out a second thought.**

_She glared at the mirror which cracked._

**I wanted to stain her too.**

_Madam red waited till the customer was gone before walking up to the blonde, making the woman stop and look at her._

_"oh hello, you're that do-" Madam Red rose her blade. "wh-what are you doing?!" Madam ran at her. "no! no wai-" _

**I decided to stain everything red with my own hands.**

_Madam red, the ground, and the woman were covered in blood._

_"my, my! that was a little show!" Madam turned to see a strange man on the roof above her, watching her. _

**that's when I met my blood red grim reaper.**

_the scene change to Madam Red getting her hair cut, blood still covering her._

**a few months later my nephew suddenly reappeared, and surprisingly Sophia was with him. **

"_ Oh Ciel, Sophia! you're really safe!" Madam burst through the door. Ciel and Sophia sat in Chairs with a strange man behind them. Madam ran to them and pulled them into a hug_

**with them they brought back a butler in black. I got at least two things back**

_"thank goodness, at least we still have each other." she pulled back and grabbed their faces. "let me take a look at you two." Sophia had a sad but happy smile with tears running down her face. Ciel had a blank look on his face. to Madam red it look like he was looking through her not at her._

**the child of whom I loved and my sister and the perfect daughter who I'd wish I had.**

_ she gasped and jerked back a bit._

* * *

_ the scene changed. Madam red, Sophia, Ciel, and their cousin Elizabeth along with the Phantomhive staff sat in the garden _

**If these children could come back, than why couldn't my beloved or my child.**

_the scene changed again. Madam red was kneeling over a woman's body covered in blood with Grell standing next to her smiling, his scythe over his shoulder._

**why wasn't I the one who he chose to marry? I finally decided that I would right all the wrongs I had been dealt.**

_the scene changed t one f the most recent memory._

_"YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!"_

**_(end)_**

* * *

the film rolled to a stop and madam red's body landed with a thump, tears running down her face. Sophia had even more tears running down her face, now she understood why Madam Red did what she did.

"how beautiful you were," Grell moved his scythe to his side. "died in crimson, covered in your victim's blood. I loved you so" he threw off his coat and walked to madam red. Ciel and Sophia didn't do anything but watch. "what a disappointment you turned out to be." he bent down and took a sleeve of madam reds, red coat. " you don't have what it takes to wear such a divine color as red." he put it on and grabbed his scythe. "your cheap little mellow drama ends now. it's over, madam red. good-bye." he turned and started to walk away. Once Sophia knew he wasn't going to turn back, she ran to Madam Red's body, tears rushing down her face. she wrapped her arms around madam pulling her closer.

Sophia closed her eyes, hoping to open them and for everything to be the way they were. she wished for her aunts warm hugs and kisses, for the motherly advise, for her over-protectiveness. she wished for anything but this. Ciel walked to Sophia and wrapped his arms around her pulling her from madam reds body and closer to him. He hated to see his fiancée and best friend like this, it brought him pain knowing that right now all he could do was wait for her to stop crying. Ciel covered Madam red eyes closing them, and put Sebastian's coat over her.

"well what are you waiting for?" Ciel turned and glared at Sebastian still holding a crying Sophia. Sebastian looked away from Sophia and looked at his master. "I thought I told you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. it's not over yet." Grell stopped walking. "one is left. stop standing there and kill him." Sebastian looked shock for a moment before he smirked.

"certainly" he smiled happy to avenge lady Sophia and walked to the reaper. Grell chuckled.

" I was going to let you live, professional courtesy and all that. but if you insist." he turned. " I'll send you and the children to heaven together!" he swung but Sebastian ducked, the blade missing him.

"heaven?" he mocked. "you're joking." he jumped above Grell shocking him. "I know nothing of heaven." he swung a kick to Grell's face. Grell bent his head back, Sebastian's foot missing by a hair.

" you would kick a lady in the face?! where are your manners?!" he waved his scythe with a pout on his face.

"terribly sorry." Sebastian told though he didn't look it. " you see, I'm simply one _hell _of a butler."

"ha! you think a demon like you, can beat a reaper?"

"certainly." he turned to look at his masters, though only one bore the mark. "you see, if my masters tell me to win, then I shall win." Grell put his hands on his hips.

"you care a lot about those bratty children, don't you? I'm jealous. demon or not, you'll still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe." he saw a blank look on Sebastian's face. "aren't you frighten?" he asked. Sebastian brought his hand to his chest

"not at all. I belong to my master. my soul and my body, down to the last hair, are his. The contract remains so I follow their every order. that's what it means to be a butler.

* * *

**and there you have it! for a second I thought I wasn't going to be able to get this up on time, but look I did it! yay go me! anyway please review and tell me your thoughts k? love you guys byyyee!**


	8. the incident

**hey guys! so this chapter is going to be about sophia and before and during the incident. hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**(Sophia's pov)**

My mother burst into my room with a cherry smile, waking me from my sleep. I gave a small laugh and smile. this was a normal thing for her to do but to day she was extra happy, because tomorrow is Ciels and I's birthday.

"come dear! time to get up! we're going to see the Phantomhive's today! don't you want to see Ciel? we still need to get his gift." mother ran to my wardrobe and grabbed a purple dress with a bonnet and flats.

As soon as I was dress, we made our way down to breakfast, greeting our staff along the way. we started making our way down the stairs, where my father was waiting. I ran and jumped into his arms.

"good morning papa!" my mother and father laughed at my antics.

"good morning Sophia. how was your night?" my father asked with a grin as he held his arm out for my mother.

"it was fine than you. mother father, who will be at the Phantomhive's? is Lizzy going to be there?" my father let me down as we entered the dinning room.

"I don't think so. I think she's doing something. " my smile faded a little.

"oh well, at least Ciel will there." we ate our breakfast will a little chit chat.

"are we going to get Ciels gift first or later?" I asked while we put on our coats and gloves.

" well let's see, we'll do it now and take you to the Phantomhives." my mother answered.

" will you not be staying with us?" I asked my father while he lifted me into the carriage.

" your mother and I have something important to do." I tilted my head a little but let it go, instead I turned to my mother who was tapping away on my shoulder like a child wanting you to look and play with them.

"look!" she pulled out a box from behind her." your father and I want to give you an early birthday present!" she handed the box to me.

the box was blue with purple swirls and a little red bow, my favorite colors. I took off the bow gently and took off the lid to see a golden heart shape locket, with engravings and a metal feather and a little blue jewel. I gasped and looked at my parents who had a smile on their face, but there was something in their eyes but my nine year old brain didn't think anything of it.

"open it." I did as my papa told me and opened it to see a picture of my family on one side, and a picture with the Phantomhive's on the other.

"I love it!" will you help me put it on?" my mother took the locket out of my hand and hooked it around my neck. After that I stared out the window.

* * *

"I cant find anything! " I tugged at my mothers dress. " what if I don't find anything at all? or if I find something but he already has it or someone got it for him already?!" my mother laid her hand n my shoulder.

" don't worry, we'll find something. but we can't just standing around." she grabbed my hand and pulled me to one of the shops. After looking at almost all of the shops, I finally found something.

" I found it! the perfect gift for him!" I pulled my parents to a display window and pointed at a ring with Ciel's and i's birthstone, inside the rind was an engraving ' forever in my heart.' "mother father I want that one! it's so pretty." I bounced on my toes waiting.

" well let's go get it then."

after getting it wrapped in blue with a black ribbon, we made our way to the Phantomehive manor

* * *

"good-bye mama papa!" I waved off the carriage and turned to my fiancée and best friend." look Ciel I got you birthday present." I handed it to him. he looked a little surprise. I giggled. "well open it silly!"

"wow! I love it!" he giggled. he stopped once he notice the engraving. I grew a little nervous when he didn't say or do anything. he looked up with tears in his eyes and pulled me into a hug. " I really love it" he whispered. "thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."I giggled. I notice aunt Rachel and uncle Vincent watching us with a smile, and blushed. Ciel pulled back, making me look at him.

"come on." he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the gardens. "let's go play!"

we played tag but had to stop because of Ciel's asthma, instead we laid on a blanket and pointed at clouds naming stuff, and we had a picnic. we played Knight and princess. I was the princess and Ciel was my knight. Sebastian , Ciels dog, played the trusty steed. Uncle Vincent played the monster who kept me locked away, while aunt Rachel palyed the queen

"it's only natural for you to play the queen, Rachel. I mean, you look like one." uncle Vincent told her.

* * *

it was sunset when a carriage came for me. I didn't know the drive and my mother and father weren't there, but I didn't think anything of it, instead I turned t the Phantomhives and gave them hugs and kisses.

"i'll see you all tomorrow!" I waved and hopped into the carriage. we finally made it to the manor, but it was quiet to quiet. the gardener wasn't there to greet me and there was no laughter. and it was dark, but I went in anyway.

I stopped, bodies laid in front of me, blood was everywhere. it coated the walls, the drapes, the floor, everything. I ran in hopping to find my mother and father, but I tripped on a body. I looked at it and screamed, it was the body of my nanny, someone who was like a big sister to me. I moved closer to her and latched on hoping that if I hugged hard enough that she'll come back and tell me everything is going to be okay. but it didn't work.

I stood and continued to my parents study hopping to find them there. I tripped along the way on bodies but I refused to look at them. I finally made it t the study but when I opened the door, it was far worse than the rest of the manor. blood and body parts of my parents were scattered around the room. I scream louder than ever before, I wouldn't be surprise if the whole world could hear me. but a sharp pain caused me to stop and black out.

* * *

I woke in a cage, with screaming all around me. I tried to stand but the cage was to small. I looked around and notice I was in dungeon like room. there were children here too, at least five cages with them. in the center of the room was a giant pentagon and a table. on the table was a bleeding boy screaming, with people wearing mask around him.

"stop it! leave him alone!" I screamed at them but they ignored me. I heard a groan and turned to look at a body. the person was facing away from me so I couldn't see their face. I scooted into corner, scared. what I could tell was that it was a boy about my age. the boy started to turn, making me gasp.

"Ciel! are you okay?!" his cloths were torn and he was dirty and he had a little bit of blood on him. he looked at me shocked then looked around.

"where are we?" he asked but before I could tell him, the boy on the table screamed, making me jump into Ciels arm. the boys body fell limp on the table, causing the people around him to curse. the people grabbed the boys body and grabbed a girl, younger than us by at least a year, and started to torture her yelling things in a different langrage and saying things like, 'demon come to us! give us power! grant our wishes!'

Ciel pulled me closer and buried my head into his chest and covered up my ears to try to keep me from hearing but I could hear it all. after the girl died the people decided to take a break, and left.

"don't worry Sophia, everything will be fine ok?" Ciel tried to calm me down but we both knew it was for him.

"I'm not scared." he look at me like I was crazy. I giggled and explained. " as long as I'm dying with you I know I'll be fine. as long as I know that you'll be there I'll be happy." I started to cry a little. He looked at me with a pain look but looked up when he heard those people come back. they walked to the cage that Ciel and I was in. Ciel wrapped his arms tighter, as the opened the door and reached in. they grabbed me and pulled me out, kicking and screaming. Ciel was pulled out screaming to, telling them to let me go.

they had me bend and pull up my dress, well what was left off it, they took out something from a nearby fire and put it on my back, causing my to scream louder. I could hear Ciel's screams and knew the same thing was happening to him too. after what felt like forever, they threw us back into the cage. Ciel crawled over to me and looked at my back.

"those bastards!" I looked at him shock, he's never cursed. "they'll pay for what they did to us!" I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug making him go quiet.

"it's ok Ciel like I said, I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." and I meant it. Ciel started to shake on my shoulder and I knew he was crying, I sat and rubbed his back.

* * *

it was a couple of weeks of having to hear the screams, before those people moved to our cage. they opened the door and grabbed me. Ciel tried to grab onto me and was screaming. they shut the cage door keeping him from me. they put me on the table, while I screamed and kicked but the tied me down keeping me from moving.

* * *

**(Ciel's pov)**

"no not her!" I screamed. " anyone but her!" I was ignored as they started to chain Sophia to the table. Sophia was screaming for me, for her parents, for anyone, but I couldn't help her. " Sophia! look at me!" she turned her head to me. " keep looking at me and everything will be ok! just don't take your eyes off of me alrght?!" she nodded. I knew looking at me wouldn't help but I didn't want her to panic.

_'god help us!'_they brought down a dagger making my eyes widen _'why her? what has she ever done? what have _we _ever done?' _they did it again making her scream and cry. _there is no god _I realized _why would he do this if he was real?! _

after I realized that the room wen dark, causing thee people to stop and gring.

"yes! " one of the men called out as a shadow appeared " grant my wish! make me powerful!" he screamed.

**"no not you" **red eyes turned to me **"yes you! you are the one who called me. " **the shadow told me **"you soul calls out to me. what is your wish?" **the shadow,no demon asked me

" I want power!" I yelled

"someone shut him up!" the man yelled but nobody moved, to shock.

"I want them all pay! the ones who put us through this!" I yelled

**"then make a contract with me."**

* * *

_**lets skip all the you'll never be able to go to heaven stuff. k?**_

* * *

"master? your command." the demon said

"kill them kill them all!" the demon did as he was told and killed them all, but he didn't stop. he made his way to Sophia, who was paling as time went on. "no not her!" he stopped and turned to me and tilted his head. "she's my fiancée. now get me out of the cage and help Sophia." he walked over and bent the bars.

"master next time please be more specific." he picked me up and walked over to Sophia and picking her up.

"tch. Sophia hold on okay?" she nodded I turned t the demon. " so do you have a name?" I asked

"no master that is for you to decided." I thought for a moment

"Sebastian. that will be your name, fter my dog." he looked annoyed but accepted.

"Ciel." I looked over to sophia. "he still needs a last name, don't you think?" I nodded my head.

"you give him one." she thought a moment.

"Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis will your name." she looked at me wanting my approval.

"excellent." I turned to Sebastian. "you'll follow our every order, you'll never lie, and you'll always be by our side. that's an order!" he bowed

"yes my lord. I will follow you and Lady Sophia where ever you should go." I turned to Sophia.

" will you be staying with me than?" she started to tear up. " what's wrong?"

" my manor my family and staff they were-" she stopped and cried. " I'll stay with you Ciel." she smile a little.

* * *

**(Sophia's pov)**

" I'll stay with you Ciel." I smiled. I can see the pain behind the blank look that he's giving

_I'll be happy for him. He's all I have left so I'll do my best to never show a frown._

* * *

**(present)**

I promised myself that day that I would always be happy for him unless I couldn't. after Sebastian started to work for us, it was hard for a couple of months. one, because Sebastian didn't know how to really do anything like cook or make a nice bath. second, because Ciel was being very, what's the word? grumpy I guess.

We got others to work and protect the manor, of course Tanaka was still there, but the new staff were quiet and were always on edge. but after a couple of days I got them to come ut of their shells, and be happy. things weren't the same but that was fine with me, I'm just happy that so far Ciel and I are safe. Sebastian has never let us down, nor has the res of the staff, and I don't think they every will.

I giggled a little

"what?" I looked next to me to see Ciel looking at me and Sebastian on the other side of the carriage we were in.

oh nothing just thinking." he sighed and they smiled a little.

* * *

**well we learned a little bit about them I guess? lol well review please and tell me your thoughts! love you guys bye!**


End file.
